Rebel Child
by LoveXbitesXsoXdoXI
Summary: Kaylee Levesque is out of control and her mother can't handle it. Paul had been sucked in by his sister to try and turn his rebel niece around but even he's having difficulty. Now Paul is faced with the most difficult option he can think of. To break her habits he must break her and he knows just the guy to help. Randy/OC.
1. Arrival

"Boy you must have really pissed your mom off for her to send you to me." Paul said casting a side glance towards his niece. She was slouched down in the limo seat, her hand resting tensely against her cheek as her pointer finger dug into her temple letting him know that she was holding in her agitation.

"What else is new. Where's aunt Steph?" She asked and he couldn't tell if she was looking at him due to the sunglasses that adorned her face and those were the only words she'd spoken in the hour and a half they had been in the limo driving to the arena. Paul was going to drop Kaylee off at the hotel on the way but they were crunched for time as it was and he wasn't about to push it.

"She's at the arena taking care of business. Look I've always been an awesome uncle," He began when she rolled her head towards him. "You told me when you were younger so don't argue." He said flashing her a smile. "But your mom wants me to straighten you out and end this rebellion thing you have going on so that's exactly what I'm going to do." He finished.

"Ugh, it's not a rebellion it's who I am." She said getting sick and tired of hearing that word.

"Kaylee you're 19, you don't know who you are yet and from what I've heard who you're becoming isn't good." He said looking at her sternly. His sister had told him everything about what she'd been doing and for the most part it was normal teenage things, but other things drew concern.

"You're not my father." She retorted meeting his stern look with one of her own and he sighed before turning his away and rubbing his forehead.

"You're right, I'm not, but I sure as hell feel like it." Paul said knowing it was a touchy subject for her and not wanting to dwell on it. Paul had been there for his sister as much as he could to try and help her raise 4 kids on her own while trying to juggle his own children and job. Her ex husband was an abusive alcoholic and Kaylee seemed to be going down the path of drugs, alcohol and reckless behavior that made her mother break down and call her brother for help knowing that if she would listen to anyone it would be him. "And don't just think you're going to be sitting on your ass the entire time you're with me. I've already got plans for you so get ready for some tough love." Paul said using his firm fatherly tone as he spoke to her.

"Are we talking paid employment?" She asked and he knew he'd sparked her interest and it made him smile.

"If you prove to me you're worthy of it then yes, I'll consider, but as of right now no because I'm trying to teach you a lesson." He said and she crossed her arms as she sunk deeper into her seat.

"This is stupid." She whined.

"No what's stupid is getting drunk, stealing your moms car and nearly killing yourself when you hit a telephone pole. That's stupid." He said referencing the main reason she was sat in the limo with him. She turned her body away from him and knew that trying to communicate further with her was out of the question. Boy he couldn't wait till his own daughters became teenage monsters. The limo stopped and a few minutes later the back door was opened.

"We're here Mr. Levesque." The driver said as he held the door open for the two to get out. Kaylee followed behind her uncle until they reached the office where Stephanie was sat talking to a few superstars about the nights match card.

"Hey baby." Paul said as he leaned down and kissed his wife when they entered. "I had to bring her." Paul said looking behind him to where Kaylee stood by the doorway looking nervous as she scuffed the floor with her shoe.

"Don't be a stranger." Steph said standing up with a smile and holding her arms open. Steph was almost a head taller than her in her high heels so Kaylee got a face full of boobs. When she let go Steph held her at arms length. "You're inside, take off the shades." She said and Kaylee complied, revealing her emerald coloured eyes. "Kaylee just know that I love you but if you were my daughter right now I'd have whooped your ass and left you in prison." Steph said and Kaylee could feel all eyes in the room turn to her with curiosity.

"Well at least if I can't count on uncle Paul to lay down the law I can always count on you _uncle Steph_." She said with distaste before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Her and her aunt had always had a strained relationship mainly because both girls could be massive bitches and they would always butt heads.

"Are you just going to let her talk to me like that and walk away?" She could hear Stephanie saying in disbelief that gave Kaylee a sense of satisfaction. It would take a lot more then just stern talking to's and empty threats to get her out of her set ways.


	2. Laying down the rule

**A/N Thank you guys for the reviews :)**

"Kaylee!" Paul called after the retreating form of the teen who stopped and spun to look at him. "Go back there and apologize." He said sternly as he pointed his arm towards the office door.

"Apologize for what exactly? Defending myself?" She asked as she folded her arms and leaned her body to the left in a defensive stance.

"That wasn't defending yourself, that was just being rude." Paul told her as he took a firm but gentle hold of her arm as he began to walk her back towards the door.

"You wanna talk about being rude? What she said was rude, bringing up tidbits of my life in front of people I don't know is rude, threatening to whoop my ass is rude." She said ripping her arm out of his hand and looking at him enraged.

"Then instead of acting they way you did you should have pulled her aside and said something." Paul said hoping to teach his niece how to grow up.

"Oh I would have pulled her to the side alright. By her fucking hair." Kaylee said through clenched teeth. "I don't like her."

"Alright, you know what? This whole attitude you've got going for you isn't working on me, in fact, you look pretty childish right now. It's time to be a big girl Kaylee and step out of your pull ups." Paul said mimicking the voice of a father talking to a baby and that only pissed her off more.

"I'll take off my pull ups once you manage to pull your head out of her ass, _if_ that's even possible considering how far up there it is." She said and watched her uncle begin to turn red in the face before turning and continuing on her way. This was not going well at all and by the looks of it Paul was stuck in the middle of a war between 2 very stubborn and bitchy women.

"Well where is she?" Stephanie asked as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed waiting for Kaylee to come back and beg for her forgiveness.

"Clearly not with me Steph. Right now you and I are going to have a chat." He said as he closed the door and locked it behind him so nobody would interrupt. Stephanie looked up at him confused but waited. "What you said was out of line."

"Are you kidding me?!" Stephanie erupted as she immediately went into a standing position.

"Let me finish." Paul said looking at his wife who was ready to go off at anytime just by the look on her face. "Kaylee isn't the best behaved girl but she is one of the smartest ones I know and she did make some good points. Everything was good until you brought up the reason she was here and then said you would hurt her." Paul said and Stephs eyes bulged out of her skull.

"I did not say I was going to, I said if she was my daughter then I would have." Stephanie said and Paul just shook his head.

"That's just it Steph, she's not your daughter. My sister wants me to help her and I plan on giving her a safe environment free from judgment on what she did. She fucked up and she knows that but she doesn't need it constantly thrown in her face." Paul said trying to make Stephanie see logical.

"No what she needs is someone to put their foot down and tell her how it's going to be from here on out but since you think I'm so wrong for speaking my mind then you can deal with her on your own Paul." Steph said.

"And I'm going to put my foot down I just wanted you to know how she was feeling considering she didn't want to come back." Paul said trying to keep a calm head.

"Exactly my point. Where is she Paul? Do you even know? She could be anywhere and you just let her walk." Stephanie yelled as she paced around in a circle while looking at her husband. Paul swore he could place both women side by side in that moment and see the teenage version of his wife and the grown up version of his niece playing out in front of him.

"She won't get far because I warned security about her long before she even set foot in New York. I'm not trying to argue here I'm just trying to get you to understand is that she needs someone to rely on, someone she can talk to and I really wanted that person to be you." Paul said as he sat in an arm chair before looking up at his wife who looked taken aback.

"Getting through to her is impossible and you of all people should know that." Stephanie said as she began to calm down and sat on the couch across from her husband.

"It's not impossible, just very hard. She's guarded babe, and with good reason too, but she needs someone to lead her in the right direction and someone to be a role model for her. She needs you more then ever now Steph so prove her wrong." Paul said and watched as Steph looked down in thought.

"Fine but only because I will get satisfaction in proving her wrong about me." She said looking up at him with a straight face only to catch him giving her a goofy smile that made her own lips curl up at the edges.

"Come on let's go and find her." Paul said as he stood and offered his arm to his wife. Kaylee swung her legs as she sat on top of a crate and listened to the hollow echo the crate made when her legs hit against the empty box. Her attempts to leave the arena had been in vain. She knew security was tight backstage but when she found out it was mostly because of her she thought it was ridiculous.

"Hey, no sitting on the crates!" She heard a worker yell and with a roll of her eyes she hopped off before beginning to wander around aimlessly again.

"Now there's a pretty face I've never seen before." She heard one of the wrestlers say as she walked by.

"Kaylee we need to talk." She heard her uncle say as she caught sight of him a few feet in front of her with the witch at his side. Now would be a perfect time for the floor to swallow her whole. She made her way slowly over to the two, her glare never faltering, because she wanted them to know she was angry.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for saying what I did. It wasn't my place and I hope we can forget about the whole thing." Stephanie said with such forced manners it made Kaylee want to puke.

"Sure, just don't let it happen again." Kaylee said with a smile as she walked past them, the look on her aunts face priceless as could be.

"Hey, isn't there something you want to say to your aunt?" Paul said as she turned in the middle of walking.

"Nothing comes to mind, why, should there be?" She asked before her back collided with the wall and she let out a small yelp of surprise before chuckling at her own stupidity.

"Maybe you should return the apology." He said looking at her pointedly and hoping she would catch his drift.

"Still drawing a blank." She said and Paul turned to look at Stephanie who was turning a light shade of pink as she tried to hold in her anger.

"I'll take her back to the hotel." He said scratching his head.

"Yeah you do that." Stephanie said through her forced smile as her husband walked towards Kaylee and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" She asked him when he dragged her out to the parking lot.

"Until you can behave and act like an adult in an adult based workplace I'm confining you to the hotel." Paul said and her jaw dropped.

"You're grounding me?!" She asked incredulous.

"Technically yes." He said nonchalantly as he looked out the window as they drove. "Let's just say every time you act out I'm going to take something away from you. Right now it's going to be one night of your freedom, next time it will be 2 and then 3...catch my drift?" He asked looking at the sulking girl who refused to even look at him at this point. "I'm not a push over like your mom and the silent treatment doesn't work on me. You can cry, scream and beg for all I care but until you learn how to act this is what's going to happen." Paul said when they reached the hotel.

"At least tell me I get my own room." She said hoping she didn't have to room with someone she didn't know, or worse, her aunt and uncle.

"You dodged a bullet this time my dear, but just remember, I have eyes everywhere so I will _always _know what you're doing." He said and listened as she huffed dramatically as she pulled her wheeled luggage behind her and into the lobby. He glanced back to see the look of awe on her face as she looked around at the grandeur of the place and couldn't help but smile. There was still a normal girl in there somewhere. "You can order all the room services and movies you like you're just not allowed to leave the room." Paul said snapping her out of her daze and back into her snotty mood.

"Whatever." She muttered as he got her key from the front desk.

"I'm debating whether or not I should hold your hand and walk you to the room myself." He said holding the key between the two of them unsure.

"I think I can do well on my own, thank you." She said snatching the card and heading to the elevator. She could feel her uncles eyes on her the entire time until she got in and could see him staring through the crowd until the doors closed. Talk about trust issues. If she really wanted to leave she could disappear at any moment and no one would even realize it until it was too late. She'd mastered the art of sneaking out.

"Alright you know to keep an eye out for her and to call me if anything happens." Paul said to one of his close friends who was working at the hotel. One way or another she was going to learn.


	3. Enter Orton

**A/N Once again thank you guys so much for the reviews I really appreciate it :)**

"Paul?" Stephanie called as she knocked on his office door. She looked to the bottom of the door to see if there was a light on but the room seemed to be pitch black. "Paul I know you're in there." She said. Her husband had went in but didn't come out but with how silent the room was on the other side of the door she wondered if he had indeed slipped out without her knowing. Paul sat in the darkness, afraid that turning the light on would give him away when all he wanted was one moment of peace from both his wife and niece, but it seemed he couldn't even get that.

"If he's not answering he's probably not in there." Kaylee said as she walked up beside her aunt who just rolled her eyes and continued to knock.

"Paul we need to discuss tonight's match card!" She yelled as her pounding became harder. "Open up!" she screeched making Kaylee pull a face before sticking her finger in her ear and wiggling it around to see if she could still hear.

"Step aside and I'll show you how it's done." Kaylee said side stepping into her aunt and pushing her out of the way. "Uncle Paul, I'm going out to a club tonight with a few guy friends." She said and seconds later both women could here rushed footsteps and Paul bumping into and knocking things down along with a string of curse words.

"You're not going anywhere!" He yelled as the door flew open and Stephanie stood with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised as she looked at him.

"So you won't answer for your wife but you'll answer for her." She said bluntly looking unimpressed with her husband.

"You wanted to talk?" He said giving Steph his most innocent look but she gave him the forced smile that let him know he was in shit.

"Oh we're going to talk alright. Kaylee go help set up." Stephanie said as she pushed her husband backwards into the room, glanced back at her and then slammed the door. Kaylee could hear her loud and clear through the wooden door as she laid into him and she couldn't help but smile. She was glad that her uncle allowed her to come with them after being cooped up in the hotel for four days. Her uncle wasn't kidding when he said he was going to add on a day every time she acted out and she was doing her best to bite her tongue and hold it in.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked coming up to a group of workers pushing and carrying things that needed to be set up.

"You aren't made or dressed for this kind of work little girl." One of them chuckled as he walked past her. She looked down at her jean skirt and white tank top before looking up again and glaring into the back of his head. Kaylee loved a challenge and this man had just set one out for her. She eyed the closest object to here that needed to be brought out and made it her conquest. Someone was eating there words that night and it wasn't going to be her. She walked over to the lighting set and tested whether or not she could pick it up. It was heavy but not enough to make her quit. She picked it up slowly and carefully, grunting as she began to walk with it towards the stage.

"Woah what are you doing?! Stop!" The same guy yelled as he ran over to her and tried to take it from her hands.

"Fuck off I've got it!" She yelled back as she resisted him, when he pulled she pulled right back and the thing was slowly slipping from her hands.

"Just let go!" He yelled getting angry with her.

"I said I've-" She was beginning to say when it slipped from both of their hands and hit the ground smashing 2 lights in the row of five.

"Oh shit, look what you did! Man I'm gonna lose my job because of you." He said turning all his rage on her.

"Don't worry I'll take the fall." She said looking at him coldly as people began to gather around from the sudden crash.

"What happened?" Paul's voice boomed as he and Stephanie rushed towards the seen. He looked at the mess of glass and broken lights before his angry eyes went to his niece who stood like a deer in head lights. "I would really _hate _to think you had anything to do with this, but by the look on your face, I'm guessing you did." Paul said in a low voice that scared her.

"It was an accident. I thought I could manage." She said and Paul stepped over the glass carefully and grabbed her arm as he dragged her along behind him.

"I can handle you wrecking havoc on my life but I will _not _tolerate you sabotaging my show!" He said as he pushed her into the office. "I have it in my right mind to drive your ass back to the airport and sending you home. You're a hopeless fucking case!" Paul yelled and his words struck her in the chest like a bowling ball.

"Hey Mr. Levesque I was wondering if we could talk." Randy said walking in on the scene of his fuming boss and a young girl he'd seen him storm off with.

"Now is not a good time Randy." Paul said turning to his close friend who held his arms up in a truce.

"Fuck this I'm out." Kaylee said as her anger and hurt began to consume her and she shoved past her uncle to get to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Paul asked and Randy's eyes noticed something on her leg that made him do a double take.

"She's bleeding." Randy said noting the red trail down her calf.

"I'm leaving." Kaylee stated simply not even caring that she'd cut herself. Randy put himself in front of the door not wanting her to go until her leg had been looked at.

"You need to see the medic." Randy said looking down at the smaller girl who only scoffed at him.

"Get out of my way before I kick out your fucking knee." She said and Randy's eyes went wide at the hostility in her face and voice as she glared up at him.

"Kaylee sit down. Randy what did you want?" Paul said in a much calmer voice as he rubbed his forehead. If it wasn't his wife it was her and he couldn't juggle the two of them any longer.

"I wanted to talk about the WWE championship. I haven't held that title in a while and just wanted to know if I could have a shot at it." He said and Paul looked between him and Kaylee.

"How bad do you want that title shot?" He asked as an idea came into his head. Randy looked at him hopefully thinking he was going to get it just like that.

"I want it really bad Paul. I live for that championship." Randy said passionately.

"Alright I'll give you your chance you just have to do me a favour." He said and Kaylee looked at her uncle who was staring intently at her and rubbing his chin.

"I swear to god if it involves me." Kaylee began staring at her uncle as if daring him to even say it.

"You'll what? Have a temper tantrum?" He asked looking at her as she shook her head in anger. "Randy I want you to help me tame the wild beast that is Kaylee. She is my niece and as you can see she's an angry, hostile teenage girl that needs a guiding hand and I just don't have the time." Paul said and Randy's jaw dropped.

"You want me to _babysit_?" He asked incredulous before turning his attention to Kaylee who seemed more angry than shocked.

"Well I wouldn't call it that considering she's not a baby, even though she sometimes acts like one, I just want you to look out for her and make sure she stays out of trouble or else you can kiss that title shot good bye." Paul said smiling at the two. This was his chance to get one nuisance out of his hair because he could handle his wife. "Now run along and get her leg looked at would ya?" Paul asked and if looks could kill he'd have been dead 10 times over just from Kaylee.

"I'll do my best, Paul." Randy said through clenched teeth and Paul watched as his jaw clenched and released many times before he followed the teen out the door. "Hey get back here." He called after her as she walked hastily away from him towards the exit. Randy jogged the catch up with her and grabbed her shoulder only for her to whip around with cat like reflexes and slap his hand away.

"Don't touch me, just leave me alone." Kaylee yelled as she pointed her finger at him before turning again and trying to leave. Randy was losing his temper quickly with her and knew Paul had made a horrible decision in putting him in charge of the anger inducing girl.

"I don't take orders from a kid, I take orders from my boss." Randy said as he quickly got in front of her and bent so he could get her up and onto his shoulder.

"You put me down right now!" She yelled as she began to kick her feet and almost kicked Randy in the face. He could see the cut clearly from this angle and it looked pretty deep and was bleeding quite a bit.

"Stop struggling!" Randy said as he tried to keep his grip on her and unknowingly grabbed a hand full of her ass that made her go red in the cheeks before letting out a shocked gasp.

"Don't touch my ass!" She shrieked and now Randy went red as he looked and sure enough was holding her firmly by her rear end. He quickly dropped her to her feet and watched as she huffed before straightening out her skirt and shirt before looking at him with daggers.

"Put your hands on me again and there will be hell to pay, guy who's name I have no idea." She said pointing her finger at him warningly.

"I don't like this either, Princess, but I want that title shot and if you're what it takes to get it then mark my words I'm getting it. Get used to it." Randy said. "Now let's go to the medic before that cut gets infected and you end up having to cut your leg off."

"It's not even that bad." She retorted before her gaze went down to her calf that was now pretty well a red river and she felt herself become woozy. Randy watched her sway on her feet and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you can't stand the sight of your own blood?" He asked and her eyes went back up to him, her face flushed and pale.

"I can't stand the sight of any blood." She said feeling nauseous and her knees get weak. Randy watched as she dropped to the ground and stared at her stunned for a moment before picking her up. This was one job that would keep him on his toes but the reward was definitely worth it.


	4. The Agreement

Paul was sitting at his office desk riffling through of pile of papers that needed to be looked over and signed concerning his employees when Stephanie walked in holding yet another folder making him sigh.

"Your niece is passed out in the medic office." She said throwing the folder down in front of him making some of the papers come lose.

"Is she okay?" Paul asked turning his attention to the new folder as he held opened it and realized it was from creative. "What's this?"

"Oh she's fine, just getting some stitches with Randy looking over her like a faithful dog." She said looking towards her husband for an explanation as to why. "And that is a new storyline incorporating Kaylee into this whole best for business mess as a sort of equalizer. Someone from creative has been logging what goes on between the three of us and gave this to me. I think it's pretty good but I thought you'd want to look at it before I made any final decisions. Now tell me what concern Randy has with Kaylee all of a sudden." Said Steph going back and forth between the two subjects.

"He's helping me set her on the right path in exchange for the WWE title." He said and Stephanie shook her head.

"Paul you can't go pawning her off on other people just because you can't handle her." Steph said crossing her arms. "You told your sister that _you _would help her and Randy was the worst choice you could have made!" She said knowing full well how temperamental the superstar was. Putting the two together was just asking for a blow out.

"Actually he's the best choice I made. Anyone else would be too soft on her, _we _are too soft on her because she's our family, but Randy won't take her shit especially if there is a promise of promotion in his career if he succeeds. Are you seeing the big picture yet?" He asked challenging his wife. He was at his wits end and was already predicting a blow out between the two of them.

"Don't you _dare_ say I was being too soft on her. I was all about the tough love until you told me to cut it out because it 'hurt her feelings'. When your niece ends up hurt or running away because of the poor choices you've made, don't come crying to me Paul. I may not see eye to eye with her but she is still a defenseless little girl being handed off to anyone willing to take her. She needs stability and to feel like someone actually cares about her and while I may not have the patience to deal with her at least I try." Steph said glaring at her husband. Kaylee was still her family and she loved her regardless of everything she'd done and she would make sure she was safe and protected from Randy's wrath.

"You're trying? She's been here only a week and you two have already gotten into, what, 5 altercations with you being the initiator? I'm not arguing with you Steph, don't make me out to be the bad guy when I'm doing what I feel is right for her." Paul said looking up at his fuming wife.

"What's right for her is her uncle stepping up and being a man but I guess she had a point about one thing, it's time for _uncle Steph _to step up and be the man." She said as she turned on her heel and left. Her words weighted heavy on him as he skimmed through the story line idea where Kaylee was not only victimized by Orton but also him, Steph and the Shield with Steph becoming a face after realizing her husband was taking things too far by putting Kaylee in harms way then protecting her and listening to her ideals as to 'what was good for business'. He let out a breathe before signing his name on the bottom to go through with it.

"Ow!" Kaylee cried out before biting her inner cheek again.

"It isn't that bad." Randy said rolling his eyes as he watched her squirming in pain as the medic pulled the suture in and out of her skin. He'd had stitches with no freezing before and it was a piece of cake compared the what he put himself through on a daily basis of getting in that ring. Stephanie made an appearance in the doorway and watched with sympathy as she under went the pain like a champ.

"There we go, all finished." The medic said as he cleaned up the newly stitched cut. Kaylee was careful as she got up and began to walk with a limp, not wanting to tear open the stitches and have to do it all over again.

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked making Kaylee turn to look at her with dead eyes.

"Just peachy, unless you came to yell at me, then I'm not in the mood." She said but Steph only gave her a tight side smile as she gently took her arm and helped her out of the room with Randy following close behind her.

"Trust me I had no intention of yelling, just came to make sure you were alright." She said casting a glance behind her at Randy who looked miserable.

"I'm fine, just wanna go back to the hotel and gorge myself on ice cream and watch x-men." She said before looking back at Randy.

"Can you go away so I can talk to my aunt alone." She said pointedly and she could see him fighting to hold in his anger.

"Fine. I'll be right over there." He said as he walked only a slight distance away and kept his eyes strained on both women.

"Is there anyway you can talk sense into uncle Paul and make him get rid of this guy? He's been up my ass the entire night and I'm getting real sick of his snide comments towards me." Kaylee said even though some of the ones she fired back would have warranted a good slap in the face.

"I tried and to be honest I don't have much say in the situation because he holds more power in the company and over you since you are his sisters daughter and of no actual blood relation to me. I did want to tell you of a possible story line though that I came up with and I'm just waiting for his approval. He doesn't now I wrote it because I left the writers name blank but if he approves then I just may be able to help you out a bit and give you some more power to help me change things around here. The power is going to Paul's head and he's making rash decisions that are not at all good for the company, Randy being one of them. He's already held the championship many times and it's time for someone new and noteworthy to get a shot and I want it to be Daniel Bryan. If you don't want to be apart of it I totally understand but I just think that if you and I could work together and get along then we could dominate this entire company and run it the way it should. I have the brains and you have the attitude." Steph said and Kaylee couldn't believe what was coming out of her aunts mouth.

"So what's in it for me?" She asked hoping it would be something good. Steph smiled knowing that her pitch to her would work and to reel her in fully she wanted to benefit in some way.

"I was thinking more freedom from him, paid employment and an outlet for you to tell me and everyone else exactly where you want us to go. Think of it as a no holds barred match and you can have free say about whatever you want." She said and the young girl returned her smile.

"You've got a deal then." Kaylee said sticking out her hand and shaking on it with her.

"Alright I'll go check with him and see if it's a go and then we can plan our strategies." Stephanie said with a smile before turning and heading back to see her husband. She felt a pang of guilt for using his own niece to get back at him but if it meant getting the company back on track and helping Kaylee use her attitude for something more productive it didn't bother her as much.

"So did you look at it yet?" Stephanie said coolly as she walked into his office. He glanced up at her before returning to his paper work, picking up the folder and holding it up.

"Yep and you got my go on it. Who came up with it anyway? Give them my compliments because they wrote one hell of a storyline." Paul said when he felt her snatch the folder from his hands.

"I'll be sure to pass the message along." Steph said as she turned with a triumphant smile and left with the folder. Now she just had to find Kaylee and tell her they had the go ahead and prepare her for the on screen time she was going to be on and gather up everyone involved so she could learn how to take their moves when they performed them on her.

"Listen you can just stay here and I'll go to the hotel my damn self!" She heard the teen arguing to none other than Randy.

"Your uncle put me in charge of you so where ever you go I go and I have a main event match tonight!" Randy yelled back.

"This isn't a 24/7 job for crying out loud! You going to hold my hand when I go to the washroom and wipe my ass too?!" She yelled and Stephanie tired to hold in her giggles as she walked up to the arguing pair.

"We got the go ahead so be prepared for a long couple of weeks of getting everything in order before we begin. By the way I've got a limo waiting for you out in the parking lot." Steph said as she walked by and tapped her with the folder smiling on her way to see everyone in creative to get the story going. Randy couldn't help but notice the smirk she gave back to her aunt before turning it on him.

"I'm going to the hotel and you can't stop me." She said turning on her heel and walking with a swing of victory in her hips that Randy couldn't help but notice. It made his blood boil and he went straight to Paul to let him know what his wife was doing.

"Where is Kaylee?" Paul asked noting his niece wasn't with Randy.

"Stephanie sent her back to the hotel against my control." Randy said fuming as he paced around. He was not going to let his bosses bitch of a wife and niece ruin his chance at that title.

"Alright just get ready for your match and I'll talk to her. Don't worry about the title because as far as it goes right now, you're the number one contender." Paul said getting up from his seat and heading out to find his wife.

"-but I want this to happen." He said following the sound of her voice coming from creative and he seen her standing over the shoulders of a few workers and pointing to the document he's signed earlier.

"Steph we need to talk." He said going up behind her and taking her elbow as he pulled her to the side away from ear shot of everyone.

"Kaylee is Randy's responsibly and I don't need you stepping on his toes. If she was that bad off he would have sent her back to the hotel himself without you butting in." Paul said in a low voice that made his wife raise her eyes back at him and reel back away from him.

"_Excuse me_? She's my niece too and she just got stitches so what she should be doing is resting her leg not standing on it waiting for him to finish up. I'm doing my part as a _concerned _adult." Steph fired back at him in a raised voice making all eyes in the room turn to them. Paul narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't make a scene. I'll let it slid this time but I swear Steph if this continues there will be massive consequence." He said in a threatening voice.

"You may be the COO of the company but just remember _I _am the chairman's daughter but I am also your _wife _and she still _my _niece as well as yours." Stephanie said in the same threatening voice as she pointed a finger at her husband as though it were a loaded gun. Without another word he stalked away from his wife in anger and went to see how the show was going needing to let out some pent up anger.

Kaylee was laying in bed with a tube of ice cream sat on her lap as she laid under the blankets, her left leg kicked out and dangling over the side because of her stitches, as the second x-men movie credits rolled on her laptop and she clicked for the next one when the door to her hotel room opened.

"Get out of my room!" She yelled when a sweaty and tired looking Randy walked in and threw his bag onto the bed beside hers. She knew RAW was well over considering it was nearly 2 in the morning.

"I swear if I hear you whine one more time I'm going to smother you with a pillow." Randy said as he glared over to the teen and, in retaliation, chucked her spoon at his head and missed by a long shot. Randy turned his head quickly to see what she'd thrown and chuckled at her poor aim.

"Gonna have to do better than that."Randy said as he stripped down in front of her, her eyes burning holes in his skin. Randy had the body of a god and had he been anyone else Kaylee would be the first person in line pinning for his attention but considering the circumstances they were placed in she settled for hostility and death glares. She got up from her bed and yanked off the sheet that was crumpled underneath her blanket at the foot of her bed and looked around trying to figure out where she could hang it between them so she didn't have to look at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked when, to his utter surprise, she pulled duct tape out of her luggage and stood on the bed with the sheet before taping it to the ceiling and forming a white wall between.

"You so much as breathe in my direction and I'll kill you." He heard her say from the other side and Randy being Randy, decided to take a giant gulp of air before blowing forcefully towards the sheet and watching it dance slightly when his breath hit it. He waited a few minutes to see if she would live up to her word and when she didn't he climbed into bed and turned off his bed side light and nearly jumped out of his skin when he rolled onto his side and seen her shadow right up against the sheet as she stood on the other side projected through the sheet from the blue light of her laptop screen.

"Night Randy." He heard her say in a creepy whisper before giving an equally creepy laugh. For once in his entire career, Randy truly felt afraid.


	5. This feeling

**A/N Thank you so much to all of you that have faved, followed and Reviewed, it means a lot to me :)**

"Rise and shine!" Randy yelled startling Kaylee from her slumber and sending her falling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Of all the vile things that man could have done, waking her up like that could have been the worst choice he'd made in his entire life. He'd peeked around the corner moments earlier to see her dangling half way off the bed, her hair a tangled mess as it covered her eyes and forehead leaving only her mouth on display and she was snoring softly. Randy wanted pay back for last night and he sure did get it as he watched her jump and hit the floor making him start laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as she used the bed to help herself up and grabbed a pillow off her bed. She whipped past the sheet curtain to see him standing at the end of his bed preparing to get ready and used all her weight to knock him down onto the bed as she crawled on top of him and shoved the pillow in his face and held it down. Randy couldn't believe she was actually trying to smother him with a pillow. He managed to push her off him easily, she held about as much weight as a feather to him, and he heard her hit the floor for the second time that morning. As he pulled himself up into a sitting position he looked down to see her breathing heavily and glaring at him.

"You're Satan." She hissed at him as she grabbed his bed and used it to pull herself up slowly, never taking her eyes off him.

"And you're a fucking psychopath." Randy said as he grabbed her pillow and threw it back over to her bed. "Now get ready, I wanna get some breakfast and hit the gym before the house show." Randy said standing up and heading into the bathroom.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" She yelled when there was a knock on the door. She sulked over to it before whipping open to reveal a group of guys. "Can I help you?"

"This is Randy's room, right?" Jon asked as his eyes looked past her and into the room.

"Doors for you dick wad." Kaylee said walking away and leaving the door open for the 5 people to come into the room. She crawled back into her bed and pulled the blankets over her head to get some more sleep. Randy came out of the washroom minutes later dressed and ready to hit the gym like her usually did with his friends.

"Where the hell is she?" Randy asked the 3 members of the shield, Punk and Rhodes when he noticed she wasn't among the 5 of them. He walked over to her side of the room and seen the giant lump under the blankets and tore them off her. "Get up." Randy said.

"I swear to Christ Randy." She said in a sleepy voice as the cold air hit her. He grabbed her by the ankle of her good leg and pulled her until she slid right off the end of the bed making her end up on the floor for the third time in 10 minutes.

"Get dressed or you're going to be walking around in your Eeyore pajamas." He told her and she knew he wasn't kidding around. He was just as stubborn as she was but she choose her battles carefully and this one just wasn't worth the effort.

"Ugh fine." She said rolling her eyes as she got up off the floor and pulled out her gym clothes.

"Uh-uh, nope, go change." Randy said as soon as she emerged from the bathroom. Her shorts were way to short for his liking and he wasn't going to add chasing guys away to his list of things to watch out for with this girl. They fit tightly to her form and while they didn't actually show her ass cheeks they came pretty damn close.

"How about no." She said as she grabbed her iphone and headphones off the side table before walking out the door.

"Who is she exactly?" Colby asked looking at Randy with squinted eyes as he pointed to the doorway.

"The biggest pain in my ass." Randy said through clenched teeth as he walked briskly out the door to keep up with her.

"I can see that but who is she?" Colby continued as him and the rest of the guys followed suit.

"That's Paul's niece and unfortunately she came as part of the package deal to an arrangement we made." Randy said as he came up behind her. He was going to say something but she had her headphones shoved into her ears and the music so loud he could have started to sing along with it.

"Why are you mad dude, she's hot as hell." Jon said as he motioned to the teen who's back was turned to them as they waited for the elevator. Randy reached out and hit him, making Phil recoil away from him.

"She's 19 dimwit and a massive bitch." Randy said and felt Phil smack him on the back of the head.

"Have some respect, she's still a lady and you're no walk in the park either Orton, I'm still waiting for you to sprout a vagina." Phil said making everyone laugh even the small teen in front of them was cracking up. In the midst of their conversation she'd pulled out one headphone to listen to what they were saying and was about to turn around and tear into Randy when she heard Phil defending her. Randy's phone rang and he seen it was Paul, probably calling to check up on Kaylee.

"Hey boss, what's up?" He said answering.

"Not to much Randy, listen, there's a meeting later on today that you and the shield need to attend with Kaylee. Do me a favor and make sure you teach her how to take your finishers and signatures safely so she doesn't break her neck or anything like that." Paul said and Randy let his head fall back in annoyance. Another thing he didn't want to do.

"Sure, we'll start today since I got all the boys with me and we're heading down to the gym anyway." Randy said before him and Paul said there goodbyes and hung up. "We have a job boys," He said turning to Jon, Colby and Joe. "Meeting later on and Paul wants us to teach this little thing how to take our finishers." Randy said when they entered the elevator and headed down to the hotel gym.

"Wait, what?" Kaylee asked shocked. There wasn't an athletic bone in her body and when she tried she failed miserably.

"You heard me loud and clear so get ready to feel a little pain." Randy said not looking giving her the opportunity to give him the finger, though she would have still done it even if he was looking.

"So who do you wanna take on first?" Colby asked as they entered the gym and walked over to a clear sparring space. Phil and Cody went over to use the machines while the other 4 men waited for her to make a decision.

"Who's ever hurts the least." She said in a slightly whiny voice. She didn't want to do this at all and she really should have gotten her aunt to explain the details more.

"I'll go first." Randy said volunteering himself with a smile. Kaylee stood in front of him as he began to explain how she should move her body when he hit the RKO. "Alright are you ready for this?" He asked to allow her time to prepare.

"No but just do it." She said and he could hear the tension in her voice as he turned around, grabbed her by the neck and hit his finisher. Kaylee hit the mat harder than he anticipated and when he let go of her and she wasn't moving Randy began to panic.

"Kaylee? Kaylee!" He yelled as he rolled her onto his back and grabbed her face in his hands looking down at her with sheer worry.

"Shit Randy what did you do!" Joe said as him and the other ttwo gathered around her body only for her to start giggling. Randy went from 0 to 100 in 2 seconds flat and when Kaylee opened her eyes his face was beet red.

"Are you fucking stupid! I thought I really hurt you!" Randy yelled at her as he backed away and stood up. Kaylee rolled her eyes as she sat up. She thought it would be hilarious to do that to him for everything he put her through that morning and boy was revenge ever sweet.

"Take a chill pill Randy, it didn't even hurt as bad as I thought. You have to admit though that was pretty good! I had you all fooled." She said proudly as she smiled up at the four men looking down at her.

"I'll give her that, she was really convincing until she laughed." Jon said with a smile as he looked at Randy who was still pissed off for being tricked. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her and what she just did to him made his insides twist in worry.

"I'm done, you guys can deal with her." Randy said as he stalked away from them to go and use the machines.

"He's such a fucking girl." Kaylee said as she watched him go and it made her start to feel guilty. The shield members all chuckled at the irony of the sentence coming out of her mouth and Randy's actions.

"Guess we'll go next with the triple power bomb." Joe said with a grin as Colby and Jon picked her up and placed her on Joe's shoulders.

"Woah woah, no put me down!" She said as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. That was a little too close for comfort and it looked completely awkward.

"Trust me when I say that when this happens it's over pretty quick. You're up and then down in about 5 seconds." Colby said as Joe brought her down slowly and let her hit the mat with ease.

"It's a lot faster than that right?" She asked as he let go and she attempted to roll backwards by kicking her feet up n the air but ended up rolling off the the side and hitting her bad leg on the mat. "Oh god, oh god is there blood?" She asked as she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel a burning sensation on her cut and when Randy heard her he was by her side in a flash.

"Kaylee open your eyes." He said and she did what he asked reluctantly and Randy was taken back for a moment by how green her eyes were as they stared into his. She was vulnerable in his arms in that moment and that was the only thing Randy could seem to comprehend as he held her. Until it wasn't Kaylee he was holding but Brie Bella. The memory hit him like a truck and he almost dropped her back down to the mat.

"There's blood isn't there!" She asked taking in his shock and closing her eyes again taking him out of his daze, and Brie was gone in a flash, all he could see was Kaylee. He rolled his eyes before looking but there was nothing.

"You're fine you big baby." He said as he gently took her arm and helped her to her feet before letting going and distancing himself. What the hell was that?


	6. One good deed for another

**A/N What in the world is going on between these two? Thank you guys again :)**

Randy couldn't shake the feeling the entire day and he distanced himself from her socially and emotionally, only keeping physical closeness.

"I'm going to get pizza." Kaylee said as she jumped off her hotel bed and made her way to the door expecting Randy to jump up and stop her.

"Alright...have fun...stay out of trouble." He mumbled not taking his eyes off the TV screen and she stopped dead for a moment and looked at him. She suspected something was off about him ever since that incident in the gym but this only confirmed it.

"Want anything?" She asked him and he looked at her, his eyes seeming glazed over as though he wasn't actually seeing her but right through her.

"No I'm fine." He said and Kaylee walked out with a shrug of her shoulders. Randy was too busy trying to figure out what the hell he saw in Kaylee that could have reminded him of Brie. Then it hit him, harder than the memory in the gym, it hit him. It was the same look Brie had in her eyes the day Randy fell for her and boy did he fall hard. They had been close friends and would often practice together and there was one particular day they were sparring and he'd managed to knock her feet out from under her but before she could hit the floor he caught her in his arms and she held that same look of fear. The kind of fear that strikes a mans protective instincts but also his heart strings and he leaned down and he kissed her. But she kissed him back and they stayed like that for a while, Randy remembered all too well, and things were going great between them until Daniel Bryan happened to show up. Brie tossed him aside like he was nothing and that left Randy heartbroken and really pissed off. The memory struck a nerve and tears pricked in his eyes that he tried to fight back. He'd loved Brie so much and she hurt him.

"Pull yourself together Orton, you're _not_ falling for this one." He told himself as he wiped under his eyes and forced back the tears.

Kaylee pulled her sweater tighter against her as the cold night breeze seemed to go right into her skin and make her shiver as she walked along the brightly lit, yet seemingly desolate street, in search of a pizza shop open at this time of night. She hated to admit it to herself but she really wished Randy would have put up a stink and come with her because she was afraid.

"Hey what are you doing out here alone so late?" Phil asked as him and A.J Lee passed her by on their way back to the hotel.

"Looking for food, preferably pizza. Do you know anywhere close?" She asked hoping to get this done as soon as she could so she could retreat back into the warm safety of her bed.

"Right up there on the corner, want us to come with you?" Phil asked to be polite because even if she said no he was still going with her.

"Please." She said grateful that someone she sort of knew was still up and about. Phil gave her a smile as him and A.J began to walk with her.

"So we haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk and this is AJ." Phil said making the introductions.

"Kaylee Levesque, Stephanie and Paul's niece." She said and recognition seemed to dawn on A.J's face.

"Oh you're the girl Brie was talking about with this whole storyline thing that's going on between Daniel and Randy. Sounds good but just watch out with Randy because there is actual hostility between him and Daniel." A.J said but Kaylee didn't care because Randy wasn't any of her concern. Phil opened the door to the pizza place and allowed the ladies to enter first as Kaylee placed her order and pulled out her wallet.

"So what's the deal between you and Randy anyway, you guys like dating?" Phil asked curiously making Kaylee bust out laughing.

"Oh man, me and Randy? Not a chance in hell! My uncle made Randy watch me in exchange for a title shot and honestly randy isn't even doing a good job, I mean, I'm out here alone when I'm not suppose to be 'cause I'm 'so bad'." Kaylee said paying for her pizza and grabbing the box as she made her way out the door with the other 2.

"Wow that's actually really lame of him to do. I mean Randy is my buddy and all but you just need to watch out for his temper. Brie and Randy had a thing going and she completely fucked him over big time and he's had a lot of anger towards women ever since." Phil said in a warning.

"Guys I'm not into Randy, I just meet him like 3 days ago. Don't go marrying me off just yet." Kaylee said making Phil chuckle.

"I'm not implying anything I'm just trying to explain to you the complicated mind set that Randy has and what lead him to that point so don't hold anything he says against him, that's just him being defensive." Phil said as they reached the hotel.

"Well thank you guys, it's been a slice and you two enjoy the rest of your evening." Kaylee said giving them a suggestive wink.

"We aren't together." Phil said pointing between the two of them as Kaylee spun to look at them while walking backwards.

"My bad." She said smiling before turning back around. She didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator so she decided to take the stairs up to the second level where her room with Randy was. "Honey I'm home." She called when she opened the door with the pizza but was surprised to find that Randy wasn't actually there. "Pfft I wasn't going to share anyway." She mumbled under her breath as she kicked off her shoes and sat on her bed.

"Another round." Randy said as he finished off the last shot to his first round, hoping to drown his feelings in the bottom of a shot glass.

"Hey man, what are you doing here, don't you have a kid to watch?" Joe asked as he sat down next to the viper at the bar.

"For all I know she ran off and won't be my problem anymore." He said with distaste as he thought about Kaylee. Bitch. She was the reason he was sat there, a little bit because of that day but mostly ever since she'd been forced into his life. He understood where Paul was coming from with not wanting to deal with her because she was mentally exhausting and could piss off anyone if she was in the room for longer than 2 minutes.

"Come on, she doesn't seem that bad." Joe said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah well you don't have to room with her, follow her around or drag her around with you while listening to her bitch the entire time. At this point I really wish she would just go away." Randy said and he wanted to slap himself in the face as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Randy she's still young and you're kind of a dick to her so most of the time you deserve it. Instead of lashing out at her try being nice and you may see a whole new person." Joe said offering his friend some advice. He liked Kaylee because she was an outspoken girl and she could be funny, not to mention she could be independent and wasn't afraid to let people know what she was afraid of or uncomfortable with. Joe was there and he witnessed all of that just in one time of hanging out with her. She could be the girl to change the business and, hopefully, Randy's life.

"Yeah well I tried being nice before and look where it got me." He said referencing his past mistake.

"Are you seriously still hung up on Brie? It's been 2 years dude, you need to move on and find yourself a girl and whether you want to hear this or not, you and Kaylee are so fucking similar it's almost like you guys are the gender opposites of one another." Joe said and Randy scoffed at his comment as he began to work his way through his second round, a buzz beginning to build.

"Yeah right. Had I not gone to ask for that championship at that exact moment I probably wouldn't even be in this mess and I wouldn't even know who the hell Kaylee was." Randy said and decided not to allow himself to get fall down piss drunk.

"You tell me that if you seen her walking around backstage with you not knowing who she was, you wouldn't have tried to get to know her?" Joe asked and once again Randy was taken back to the first night he'd seen her. She was walking past him and he blurted out about her being a pretty face hoping she would turn around so he could talk to her. Clearly fate had a sense of humor.

"You can try and make me see her differently all you want but as of this moment all I see her as being is the ticket to me being champion and that is it." Randy said paying his tab before getting up and wobbling out of the bar. He had no idea what time of the night it was but when he stumbled through the door to his hotel room Kaylee was sitting cross legged on the end of her bed while watching the TV, her mouth stuffed full of pizza.

"Where have you been? It's nearly 2." She said with her mouth so full Randy almost couldn't make out what she said.

"I went out, what's it to you." He asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of his bed facing hers.

"Because you're suppose to be watching me." She said before turning her attention back to the late night movie that was playing.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Randy scolded her as he reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box beside her.

"What's it to you?" She shot back at him without looking at him. Randy couldn't help but chuckle at her and he could see where Joe was coming from. She was the same smart ass that he was.

"I went out to the bar to get some things off my mind." Randy said trying out Joe's suggested method of kindness instead of getting mad.

"I have acute insomnia so I don't sleep much." Kaylee said back and Randy realized that's why she must have gotten so mad at him for waking her up. She barely slept and he had to be a dick and ruin what sleep she could get.

"Anything that helps?" Randy asked and it took Kaylee off guard that he was actually showing concern for her.

"Chamomile tea usually does the trick." She said and watched as he stood and stumbled his way back out the hotel room door.

"Where are you going now?" She called after him but he just shut the door behind him and she had half a mind to follow him but she stayed put. He came back 15 minutes later carefully holding a mug that he handed to her and to her surprise it was Chamomile tea. "What's this for?" She asked looking up at him shocked.

"To make you sleep." Randy said as he fell face first onto his bed as the alcohol brought him down and calmed him to the point of sleep. Kaylee turned off the TV and moved the box as she began to sip at the tea before tearing down the sheet wall she'd placed between them and walking over to the side of his bed. "What are you doing?" Randy asked with his eyes closed as he felt her pulling at his blankets.

"Returning a good deed by trying to help you into bed." She said but they were stuck firmly under him.

"Here I can do it." He said opening his eyes and pushing himself up but Kaylee had already torn them down as soon as he'd moved and then she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head before going and taking his shoes off him.

"You can manage with your pants right?" She asked and Randy only gave her a charming smile as he used his finger to call her closer.

"I can't get the button." He said and she watched as he struggled before she got her nimble fingers in there. "Now just pull them off from my ankles." He said and she did as he asked, her eyes momentarily glancing up as his boxers began to pull with them.

"Randy hold your boxers." Kaylee said as she stopped before she ended up with a completely naked man even though he didn't seem to really care. Finally managing to get him settled in bed Kaylee was ready to get herself into bed.

"Kaylee." She heard him call in a sleepy voice and she sighed.

"Yes Randy?" She asked and she heard his sheets rustle in the darkness as he moved.

"Can you come here please." He asked and she got out of bed reluctantly and turned her light on as she went over to the squinting mans bed.

"Yeah?" She asked looking down at him and to her surprise he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to kiss her forehead.

"Good night." He said before rolling onto his stomach and passing out, leaving her to stare at him stunned before going to bed confused.


	7. Getting Worse

**A/N Kaylee finally tells her uncle how she feels only for the drama to be kicked up a notch and the tension between her and Randy gets worse. Can Stephanie reach her after this or is Kaylee's mind set on destruction? Thank you guys for the reviews! :)**

Randy's head pounded along with the music the teen queen insisted on blaring as he drove them along to their next show. He'd had the worst morning ever beginning with him puking in the toilet and now he was stuck with her for the next couple of hours and he was ready to lose it.

"Turn the fucking music off!" Randy snapped making Kaylee stop suddenly in the middle of her very poor dance routine in the front seat that looked like something from the 70's. Reluctantly she turned the music down to a barely audible level as she sat in the front seat bored.

"So what did you drink last night?" She asked hoping to hold a conversation with him to pass the time. She'd called her Uncle to see if she could ride with them but him being the dickhead he was told her she was Orton's responsibility.

"Tequila because it's the only thing strong enough to get me drunk without making me violent." He said recalling numerous times he'd tried to drink vodka only to get kicked out of the bars for fighting.

"Yuck, Tequila is gross." She said.

"How would you know? You're not even old enough to drink." Randy shot back at her and noticed her coy smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Legally at least. Wanna know how I remember not to drink tequila?" She asked smiling.

"Not really but you're gonna tell me anyway." Randy sighed. He just wanted some peace so he could make it to the next location without getting into an accident.

"I don't want tequil-over the next morning." She said and started laughing. "Came up with that myself."

"I really don't get it." Randy said as his thought process tried to stay focused on one thing at a time.

"You know to keel over instead of tequila? Because tequila makes you puke." She said trying to explain it to him.

"That's just stupid." Randy said and Kaylee rolled her eyes as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"I'd like to hear you come up with something half as smart." He heard her mutter under her breath.

"Are you calling me stupid?" He asked getting defensive.

"Well I ain't calling you intelligent so put two and two together unless you can't do that either." She shot back t him and randy began seeing red.

"I am so close to pulling over and making you walk your ass the rest of the way there." He said.

"Then fucking do it. Grow a pair and fucking do it." She challenged him and randy swerved to the side of the road to her surprise and even reached over her to open her door.

"Get out then." He said which pissed her off and now to his surprise she actually got out and took her luggage with her before slamming the door. "Kaylee get back in the car." Randy said out the window as she began walking along the side of the road. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. After last night she thought they were finally getting somewhere only to end up back farther than square one again the next day. "Kaylee would you get in the car!" Randy yelled out as he drove slowly behind her.

"I understand you're hungover Randy but you're still a fucking dick. I'm trying to make civilized conversation and you're biting my fucking head off." She yelled back at him as she continued on her way. Finally he stopped and got out of the car, grabbing her around the waist and picking her up. There was no point in arguing with her because she could fight back, but this way she couldn't even though she did struggle.

"Quit being so dramatic!" Randy said as he opened the passenger door and shoved her back into the seat before running back to the driver side.

"You want dramatic? I can show you dramatic!" She said in a raised voice that made him want to tear his ears off so he wouldn't have to listen to her screech.

"Do you like hearing yourself talk? Because that's all you seem to be doing! Can you just shut the fuck up until we get there so I can get a single fucking moment of peace? I have never met someone so fucking annoying!" Randy yelled back at her and it made her go into a stunned silence and, once again hating to admit it, Randy hurt her feelings. All she wanted to do was talk to him and it ended up like this.

"Are you crying?" Randy asked as he heard her trying to hold in her whimpers and she turned her face away from him so he wouldn't see her struggling not to cry. Nobody ever wanted to listen to her or have anything to do with her for that matter and it really gt to her. Her mother was always busy with her younger twin brothers, her sister moved out, her father was gone and even her uncle pawned her off on someone else that she knew wanted to be rid of her. She just wanted one person to care and pay attention to her instead of passing her around like she was a fucking disease.

"N-no I'm not." She said in a shaky voice and shook his head as a pang of guilt hit him making him pull the car over.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry." He said as he put his hand on her back but she used her elbow to try and push him away.

"Just fucking drive." She snapped at him and Randy sighed as he put the car back into drive. The rest of the drive was silent and it unnerved him.

"Did you want to get something to eat?" He asked her as he walked around to her side of the car but she only glared at him before shoving past him. "Take that as a no." He said before grabbing his things and following her. "Are you really giving me the silent treatment?" He asked her as they entered the room and she threw her suitcase on the bed before going to find Stephanie. "Dammit!" Randy yelled in anger as he threw his bag at the wall and listened to it make a loud thud. What he needed was a good nap to help relieve him of his hang over and then he would work on making things better between the two of them, even though he didn't know why he felt that he needed too.

"Aunt Steph can we talk?" Kaylee called though the door as she knocked.

"She's gone out for a minute, what's up?" Paul asked as he opened the door only for her to glare up at him.

"Just tell her I'm looking for her." She sad through clenched teeth as she turned to walk away and Paul just looked after her shocked.

"What the hell is with the hostility?" He asked as he walked after her and she spun on her heel the look still on her face.

"Do you really need an explanation? I'm still fucking pissed off at you for this stupid arrangement with Randy." She said and Paul pointed a scolding finger at her.

"Watch you're mouth young lady and you should be happy. Do you see everything that's going for you? You get you're own job and to be seen on TV by millions." He said thinking that should be enough to make the teen smile.

"Are you kidding me right now? I should be _happy _because of a job opportunity that is basically benefiting you more than it is me? What would make me happy is actually having my family be there for me. A job isn't going to listen to me when I'm sad, millions of people won't know my accomplishments and a TV sure as hell isn't going to show me the love I want. But hey, at least all of those things are more reliable then my own family is." She said before turning away and leaving Paul standing in shock. Is that the reason she was acting out? Because she wanted love?

"Kaylee I do love you, you mean as much to me as my own daughters." Paul said and this time she whipped around looking absolutely livid.

"_I mean as much to you as you're own daughters?_" She hissed repeating the words to him. "Would you do this to your daughters because you couldn't handle them? I sure as hell wouldn't especially if I knew how _miserable _they were and they made it known. And don't you dare say you love me, because I haven't seen a single bit of that love you claim to have." She said and Stephanie was just making her way down the hallway when she heard what her niece was saying along with the sadness and desperation in her eyes.

"Kaylee, what's wrong?" She asked as the teen hung her head and walked away quickly to hide her tears. "Paul what the hell happened?" Stephanie demanded as she looked at her husband with disappointment.

"What does it look like Steph? The only thing that kids seems to know how to do." He said and Stephanie walked over and slapped him hard across the face.

"She just bared her soul to you and you have the audacity to say something like that? That girl has so much potential and so much emotion that she seems to be wasting on the wrong people. I think it's now clear why she does what she does and you just gave her one more reason to keep doing it. You should be down right ashamed." Steph said as she turned to go find and comfort the teen.

"Don't baby her Steph!" Paul called after his wife as he gently touched his stinging cheek.

"You know what Paul, screw off. Maybe that's just what she needs." Steph said not losing a step as she rushed to find her before she was gone.

Randy watched as Kaylee ran from the hotel in tears as he was preparing to go and get them both something to eat for when she returned as an apology and he ran after her concerned.

"Kaylee?" He yelled as the crowds swarmed the busy street and his eyes darted boy ways hoping to see which direction she'd taken off in but it was no use.

"Kaylee!" He heard Steph yell from behind him and he turned to see her wearing the same mask of worry.

"She's gone." Randy said as the panic in him set in.

Kaylee needed to be alone because that was exactly how she felt. She'd drink and she's already tried most drugs the world had to offer at least once because it numbed the void inside her that swirled around like a black hole sucking the life from her and she craved that numbness once again. Her mother sent her there to get better but so far she felt like she was only getting worse and it ate her up. For someone who had little athletic experience she'd managed to make it pretty far before having to stop and catch her breath. It all caught up with her as she bent with her hands on her knees and gulped air into her burning lungs. She considered just disappearing right then and there and not looking back but her mind trailed back to the story line. As Kaylee straightened herself up and wiped the tears from her eyes she vowed that even though it would be just a story line, she was going to put her uncle and Randy through hell both on and off the screen while taking her life back. This was the last straw.


	8. Tonight's the night

**A/N Kaylee Finally makes her debut into the story line. How will things pan out between her and Randy as a friendship starts between her and Daniel? Thank you all so much for the positive feed back, it makes writing this worth while! :D**

"If you're Uncle seen you he'd freak." Stephanie said as Kaylee modeled her third outfit in the mall.

"Isn't that the whole point?" She asked with a devilish smile before going over and checking herself out in the mirror. "Oh yeah, this is definitely it." She said looking over her white crop top that had 'Bite Me' written on it in black letters and her dark washed ripped skinny jeans.

"I agree that outfit actually compliments your attitude very well." Steph said smiling. Kaylee had spent well over 2 weeks practicing her mic skills and learning to take the finishers all while ignoring Randy and, if he had any hair, he'd be ripping it out if he could. "Eventually well get you a custom made Tee shirt." Steph said and Kaylee's eyes lit up.

"I have _so _many ideas for one." She said trying to keep her mind off her nerves for her ring debut that night.

"Good keep them in mind but right now I need you to keep focused on tonight. Are you ready?" Stephanie asked looking at her with a straight face and hoping to God that she was. She couldn't afford to push the storyline back because then they would just be too far into it at the point and there would be no use.

"Run by me what's going down again." Kaylee said going back into the change room and emerging minutes later with her purchase draped over her arm.

"Well Daniel Bryan is going to come out and confront us then we are going to have Big Show knock him out which you are going to interrupt stating how wrong it is and placing your self protectively in front of Daniel and taunting Big show telling him to knock you out because that was the only way he was getting to Daniel and then your uncle just gets angry and has the shield restrain you as you struggle and watch Daniel get knocked out before the Shield toss you down to the mat and you check on Daniel before heading back stage and ,if there is time, have an interview with Renee." Stephanie said and Kaylee did her best to keep up with her Aunt who talked really, really fast.

"Well there's no room for error and I sure as hell am ready for this." Kaylee said as she bought her outfit. Now all that was left to do was wait for the night to begin.

"Welcome to RAW everyone!" Jerry said excitedly from the broadcast table. "Summer slam was just last night and boy did Daniel Bryan get screwed." He said as they recapped all the events that happened.

"What the hell!?" Randy asked shocked when Kaylee came out with her hair up in a pony tail and her make-up done along with her revealing outfit. Randy would be the first to admit she was hot but it still shocked him how she could actually look like a grown woman and not the teen queen he'd known her to be.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor Randy, nobody wants to swim in your drool tonight." She said as she walked past him with a swing in her hips and Randy could see tat she had two distinct dimples on her back that he wanted to become more familiar with.

'_Get your head out of the gutter Orton.'_ He thought to himself as he shook his head to rid him of the thought.

"Who's the hottie of the night?" Phil asked walking up to Randy while rubbing his hands together eagerly while following his eyes to the female figure he'd also noticed moments ago.

"That's Kaylee!" Randy yelled looking at his friend with a shameful glare and watched as Phil's eyes went wide.

"Oh god, I just had dirty thoughts about a 19 year old." Phil said as he looked away for a moment in shame but averted his eyes back with a smile. "I regret nothing she has a great looking ass in those jeans." Phil said only to receive a smack to the back of the head from Randy.

"If you don't stop staring at her like that I will tear your eyes out of there sockets." Randy said in a low dangerous tone that made Phil give him a knowing smile.

"No need to get jealous Randy, I'm not about to steal you're girl." Phil said patting his friend on the shoulder before walking away and leaving Randy looking after him with his mouth ajar in shock.

"I'm not jealous she's just..." Randy paused as he tried to come up with something to hid the fact that he truly was jealous. "too young Phil!" He finally yelled out getting many awkward looks from people backstage and even Kaylee and turned at the sound of his sudden outburst and looked at him funny because she knew she was the topic of conversation.

"Talking shit Orton?" She asked as she sauntered back over to him with her hands on her hips and it took everything for him not to lick his lips in her presence.

"More like defending you." He said rolling his eyes. This was the most she'd said to him all week and he could tell it wasn't going to go far.

"I don't need you to defend me, I'm a big girl." She said.

"Hey Kay, we're next!" She heard Daniel Bryan call and she turned to him with a smile.

"Be there in a minute!" She said before turning back to Randy who's blood was boiling.

"Since when did you and Daniel become friends?" Randy asked as though he were interrogating her.

"That's none of your damn business Randy now if you'll excuse me I have a debut to make." She said as Daniel's music hit and she stood at gorilla position holding a mic and waiting for her cue. Finally Big show was called out to knock Daniel out and as he paced around to put it off Kaylee brought the mic up to her lips and made her way out to the ramp.

"Woah, woah, woah what the hell are you guys doing?!" She asked shocked as she made her way down the ramp towards the ring where the Shield stood guard and banded together in her way. "Pardon me gentleman, but get the hell out of my way." Kaylee said glaring up at them and getting a wild reaction from the crowd.

"It's alright guys let her through." Paul said and the Shield moved out of her way as she made her way into the ring. "Kaylee what are you doing?" Paul asked looking at his niece who glared at the couple.

"I'm coming out here to stop this B.S. You already screwed him over at Summer slam and now this? You guys are ridiculous!" She yelled before stepping backwards beside Daniel when Steph raised her mic.

"Young lady this doesn't concern you so go back stage." Stephanie said giving her a hard look.

"No." Was all Kaylee had to say and the crowd began chanting 'No, No, No' and Daniel placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to defend me." He said only for her to hear to make the storyline look more realistic.

"Big Show, Knock him out!" Steph yelled into the mic and Big show raised his fist and Kaylee was quick to jump in front of Daniel as Show made to swing and stopped himself inches before her face making her flinch back slightly but she glared up at him all the same.

"You wanna knock him out? Then you're gonna have to knock me out first." She said looking Big show dead in the eyes and he started crying as he back away from her.

"Shield!" Paul called and the three members entered the ring at the command of their boss. "Restrain her." He said pointing to Kaylee and they advanced on her quickly and pulled her backwards, Seth and Dean holding her arms and Roman pushing down on her shoulders as she struggled.

"Big show don't!" Kaylee yelled as he recoiled back and she closed her eyes in horror as he used his big fist to hit Daniel in the chin and heard him drop to the mat like a ton of bricks. Everyone was smiling sadistically except for Big show who was bawling his eyes out before leaving the ring in shame. "You guys are monsters!" Kaylee yelled as tears pricked at her own eyes and she struggled to get to Daniel who laid unmoving in the ring.

"Come on guy's let's go." Paul said as they dropped their mics and headed towards the ropes. The shield members threw her down to the mat and she landed hard on her hands and knees before crawling over to Daniel and touching his face.

"Daniel wake up, can we get some help out here!" She yelled and soon medics made their way to the ring as Stephanie and Paul watched with smirks.

"This isn't over." Kaylee said giving them a hard look as she stood at the ropes waiting for them to get Daniel out of the ring. They all went backstage and Kaylee let out a nervous breath as her Aunt hugged her tightly.

"You did great." she said taking in the shaking but smiling teen.

"I was so afraid I was going to mess up." She said.

"Well you didn't and that's all that matters." Paul said smiling at her but she didn't return it.

"I'm going to get a drink, all that yelling dried out my throat." She said leaving her aunts embrace only for Paul to step in front of her.

"You really did do a good job, but don't wear stuff like that to the ring." He told her in a low and scolding voice.

"Hey Uncle Paul, you see what my shirt says?" She asked as she pulled it up for him to read and he scratched his head before nodding.

"Yes I can read." He said.

"Well guess what? Bite me. It's my character." She said as she walked backwards and gave him the finger to his utter disbelief and Steph tried not to giggle as he husband turned to her.

"Don't encourage her behavior." He said glaring at his wife.

"Come on Paul, we all knew you had it coming and let's be honest, you deserved it." Steph said as she walked back to her office in order to get started on some more paper work. Paul huffed in anger because he didn't know what was worse. Having the two of them fighting or having them working together.

Kaylee was on her way back to catering when Daniel and Brie walked up to her with a smile.

"Good job tonight, we were wondering if you wanted to come and celebrate your debut with a bunch of us?" Brie asked smiling at her.

"Sure I'd love to! When and where are we headed?" She asked and got all the information from them so she could tell Randy where she was going.

"Alright see you after the show then." Daniel said as they walked away. Randy was going to have a conniption fit but she didn't give a rats ass.

"Going out tonight." She said as she passed him in the hall and Randy stopped dead before turning around and following her.

"What? With who?" He questioned as he matched her pace.

"A few people from work as a celebration on my first night." She said and Randy grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"I want specific names." He said in a fatherly voice that reminded her of her uncle and it made her want to hit him.

"So far all I know is Daniel and Brie are going to be there." She said through clenched teeth as she tore her arm from his grip and watched as he paled before his face went into a hard look.

"You're not going and that is final." He said and there it was, the conniption fit.

"And you don't run my life. I'm legally an adult capable of making my own choices without needing consent from other people. I know my rights dip shit, and it's time you learned that." She said pointing her finger at him.

"Keep giving me attitude and I'm going straight to your uncle and he will confine you to your hotel room. In fact I think I'll go and do just that." Randy said giving her a vindictive smile as he turned and went to find Paul. Anything to keep her away from those two who ruined his life.

"Randy don't you dare!" She yelled and he felt her grab onto his arm and start pulling only to be dragged along behind him because he was too strong and heavy for her. "Randy!" She yelled a second time and this time he stopped and looked at her only to get slapped in the face.

"You don't own me and I'm sick and tired of everyone acting like they do. I'm done with the threats and I'm..just so done." She said huffing as the anger filled her and she back away from him. Randy was stunned that she had actually hit him.

"Did you really have to slap me?" He asked holding his stinging face as he looked at her with a softer look.

"Got your attention didn't it? That's all I wanted." She said sadly and Randy felt her words pull at his heart strings and before he could reach out and pull her into him she turned and walked away.


	9. Closer

**A/N I'm iffy about this chapter and will probably delete it and write a new one just so everyone knows :) But I come bearing cyber hot chocolate and candy for all of you beautiful people as an apology :)**

Randy looked down at the title he held in his hands as he sat on his hotel bed and then glanced over to the empty bed in the room. Did this mean his favour to Paul was over and done with? He'd gotten what he wanted but still felt so empty inside as his eyes lingered on the bed where a 19 year old girl should still be awake and sitting cross legged on her bed while watching the late night movies. Funny how in a little over a month he'd already become familiar with her sleeping patterns. Now what was it again that helped her sleep? Randy racked his brain trying to think back to that drunken night, only remembering it was some type of hot drink that smelled funny and had a weird name. Lavender, perhaps?

"Well it's been a slice guys, but I should head back." Kaylee said as she walked back over to the table the others had reserved only to get pout faces from the diva's.

"Do you really have to go? It's only 11:30!" Nikki protested as her and Brie stood to hug her.

"Yeah, if I don't I'm afraid Randy will drive all over town looking for me and that's the last thing I need." She said rolling her eyes getting confused looks from both girls.

"What's Randy got to do with anything?" Brie asked at the mention of her ex. She remembered the passion that ignited between them and, though laying dormant, she still had them for the apex predator.

"Long story short I was exchanged for a belt, sad I know." Kaylee said as she gathered her things and said her good byes. "See you guys next week." She said as she headed out into the bustling night life of Sin city. With each step she took heading back to the hotel the freedom she felt slowly faded away and she was once again a gilded butterfly heading back to her cage to be locked up. Her mind wandered as she tried to distract herself from everything going on around her, drug deals, prostitution and a bunch of glittering lights every where, so she focused on the up coming holiday of Halloween and did her best to ignore the little voice in the back oh her head wishing Randy would show up so she wouldn't have to walk alone on these dangerous streets.

"Maybe I'll be a bunny or something." She said coming to an alley that took her directly to her hotel and she stopped, contemplating whether or not she should take it. "Nah, I'll be Freddy Kruger." She said as she began briskly walking hoping to keep the chills of fear she felt at bay long enough to get her to the end. Every little sound made her jump and look around as all her sense seemed to zone in to her surroundings, the alley seeming to stretch out father then she expected and she was ready to just run to the end.

"Excuse me, miss." She heard someone say off to her side and she jumped into the air almost like a cat and turned in the air as her eyes landed on an older gentleman who was obviously homeless. "Didn't mean to scare you but can you spare some change?" He asked holding out a grubby hand and Kaylee dug out her wallet and found a five dollar bill that she handed to him with a smile that he returned. "Thank you so much, God bless you." He said before walking in the opposite direction to the other end of the alley. She walked on feeling a lot better knowing she'd managed to help someone out and she did the one thing she knew she shouldn't have. She let her guard down. She heard the cat call and seen the three shadows that stretched out in front of her from behind and her blood froze in her veins.

"Well boys, what do you think?" She heard one of them say but didn't turn around, just ran for the opening that was still 20 feet ahead of her and she could hear their pounding footsteps as they came after her and fast.

"Let go!" She yelled when she made it within five feet and felt the tug on her sweater hood as she was pulled back but managed to stay on her feet. Thinking quickly she undid the zipper and pulled herself free before they could actually grab onto her and dashed out of the alley, glancing back to see the three guys sink back into the shadows and not pursue her any farther. The cold air hit her already shaken body and she was in nothing more than the crop top and jeans she'd worn earlier that night. She didn't carry a purse because she'd already had one torn off her arm and stolen back home in Greenwich so that only left one other option and just the thought of it made her want to puke. She could have been seconds from being raped or murdered or both and some how, by the luck of the gods. She'd managed to get free and the only loss she incurred was her sweater. That was the second time in her entire life she had avoided being a victim of sexual assault.

"Randy?" She asked out of breath into the darkened hotel room hoping he was still awake. Randy's head darted up form the pillow when he heard the fear in her voice and quickly turned on the lights to see her with her make-up running down her face and shaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting up from the bed and touching her skin. "You're cold as ice." He said pulling her into his arms. She felt the heat from his bare torso touch her numb skin before she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, the closest she had ever gotten to anybody, and his protective instincts kicked in.

"I was almost grabbed in the alley way." She said against him as Randy stroked her hair in a soothing manner hoping to calm down.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Randy asked as he gulped down his anger. His feelings for the young girl he couldn't deny at this point and if anyone hurt her Randy would be the first person in line to break their neck.

"No they just got my sweater." She said breathing heavily. "Randy I'm scared." She admitted and he sat her down on the edge of his bed as he gently touched her jaw and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, nobody is going to hurt you while I'm around. You should have called me or something and I would have been out the door in a heart beat." He said before leaning up and kissing her forehead which seemed to help relax her.

"I don't have you're number." She said.

"Where's your phone?" He asked and she lifted herself up so she could retrieve it out of her back pocket and handed it to him. "Now whenever you need me for anything, I don't care what it is, you call me okay?" He asked looking at her as he handed it back after adding his number. "Also I got you some tea, and by some I mean like 5 different kinds because I couldn't remember." Causing Kaylee to smile and chuckle. Leave it to Randy. She looked over to her bedside table and sure enough 5 mugs sat in a group and she walked over until she smelled the one that contained chamomile.

"Thank you." she said as she sat next to him again and pulled her legs up as she sat with her legs crossed and stared off into the distance.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" He asked pulling her attention back to him as he grabbed the remote for the TV.

"If you don't mind." She said as Randy turned it on and sat back against his head board. Kaylee went into the washroom and changed into her Eeyore pajamas and, to Randy's pleasure, climbed onto his bed and sat with him keeping about 3 inches of space between them. As Randy watched the movie in boredom and waited for it to end, he jumped slightly when something hit his shoulder and he turned to see Kaylee slumped over and fast asleep making his lips curl up at the sight of her at her most vulnerable and innocent. He planned on moving her under the blankets of his bed and then going to sleep in her bed but as soon as he moved her eyes opened and looked up at him as her arms latched around him.

"Everyone leaves me, don't be like them." She mumbled before falling back asleep and Randy happily laid next to her as she placed her head on his chest and he held her tightly to his body.


	10. Abandonment

**A/N Admitting your feelings are hard, but when you're forced to forget about them once they are admitted, things get even harder. Thank you all and I love you :)**

"I'm currently backstage with Triple H and Stephanie's niece Kaylee. What exactly is going on?" Renee asked into the mic before holding it out to Kaylee.

"I'll tell you whats going on, a disaster that's what. They only do what _they _feel is best for business and apparently what that is to them is bullying every Superstar and Diva that says other wise. That whole locker room is scared and that is no way to treat your employee's." Kaylee said.

"So what are your thoughts on your uncle and Randy using the Shield as their body guards?" Renee asked and Kaylee sucked in her cheeks before breathing through her nose like a bull ready to charge.

"My uncle is an _idiot_ plain and simple. His head is shoved so far up her _ass_ he can't tell the difference between day and night anymore while Randy is his faithful lap dog. And the shield? Pfft. I'd love to see them all compete one on one in a fair fight which they probably can't do because they are so used to covering each others ass." Kaylee said using her attitude to her advantage.

"Seeing as everyone else is scared, aren't you?" Renee said and Paul was standing by ready to interrupt and end the interview.

"Not in the least. My main concern is getting this business back on it's feet an if I have to mow through all of them that's just what I'll do." Kaylee said as her eyes went to slits as she looked into the camera and Paul entered into the shot behind her and she heard the crowd gasp.

"Big words for such a small girl. Face it Kaylee, you can't do a thing around here as long as I'm in charge and if you keep this up then you're going to suffer the consequence of _crossing me._" He said as his voice transitioned from normal to angry at the end as he bent down and was almost nose to nose with her as they had a stare down.

"What are you gonna do? Have big show knock me out? Have your henchmen triple power bomb me? Or will you have that garden snake Randy give me an RKO?" She asked challenging him only for him to start smirking at her.

"Don't test me little girl or all those things may just end up happening." He said standing up straight and turning to leave the shot.

"Uncle Paul I have something for you." She said and the camera followed her as she walked up behind him and he turned to face her only to get slapped in the face. "Don't _test _me." She hissed at him before they cut to commercial.

"Jesus Christ." Paul said holding his jaw and looking at his niece. "I know I told you to hit me but god damn you nearly took my jaw off." He said as he began opening and closing it making her roll her eyes.

"Oh grow up you big baby." She said as she walked away feeling as though she were floating on cloud nine.

"So now I'm a lap dog?" Randy said coming up behind the smaller girl and making her jump.

"It was either that or his faithful bitch." Kaylee said as she spun and smirked at him. She reached out and wrapped her hands around his waist before pressing her head against his chest as she embraced him and felt him wrap his arms around her in return. She was glad to say that they had somewhat become friends even though they still collided like bulls going head to head.

"Haha! I knew it!" Phil said triumphantly when he walked by and seen the two hugging.

"What exactly is it that you know?" Kaylee asked letting go of randy and turning to the straight edge Superstar.

"That you two like it each other!" He said and Kaylee was quick to deny it. "Really? Cause your cheeks are saying other wise." He taunted noticing how her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. She'd never thought about her feelings towards Randy before but now they were staring her in the face and she didn't know what to do. He was way older than her so things would never work out between them.

"Now you're just seeing things." She shot back giving him a warning look that made him put his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Hey it's okay to have feelings for someone especially if they _return _them." He said staring pointedly at Randy while he said it and making Randy shake his head while mouthing about how he was going to kill him. "Alright Randy, when you _think _you have a shot at actually beating me come see me." Phil said chuckling at his friend before walking away. Kaylee turned back to see Randy rubbing his forehead as he looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing the distressed look he wore.

"Nothing just...Dammit Phil!" He yelled after the other man and his laughter echoed down the hallway in the distance.

"Wait, don't tell me Phil was actually right." She said eying the Viper as her face flushed pale. This was a foreign felling to Kaylee seeing as she was used to one night stands and had never been in an actual relationship.

"Well he was but...don't look so scared." He said as he deflated noting her expression. She didn't return his feelings and that was like an arrow in the heart.

"No...I do it's just..." She said and for once she sounded so innocent and unsure as she slowly walked over to him and placed herself in his arms and immediately he enclosed her in them as he looked at her, at those beautiful green eyes that reminded him of gems and he began to lean down to plant his lips to hers as her eyes closed in anticipation of the first kiss.

"Ahem." Paul cleared his throat at the sight before him and noticed what was about to go on between them. Randy shot up and released her at the sight of his boss and Kaylee just glared. "Good thing I found you two, so tell me, what exactly is going on here? Randy you've got the championship so that should tell you that you're no longer needed." He said glaring at the couple.

"Well maybe I want to stay with him." Kaylee challenged as she turned with her hands on her hips.

"That's not your choice now is it." Paul said in mock sweetness before going over and grabbing her by the arm only for her to struggle as he began to pull her away.

"Hey let her go!" Randy said as he advanced on them only for Paul to turn on a dime and glare at him.

"You are still an employee of mine and she is still my niece. Let me remind you that she is still only 19 and under my authority as are you and when I say stay away from her, you damn well better or you'll be fired." He said and Randy looked at him shocked.

"You're not my father!" Kaylee yelled at him as she tried to side step around him back to the safety of Randy. He said he'd protect her and she was going to hold him to it.

"Tough shit, I may not be but I sure as hell have been one more than your own father." He said harshly and Randy seen the pain spike in her eyes before she looked over at him with desperation.

"Randy please." She pleaded and his heart had been through so much already that it felt like it would explode at this point, but his hands were tied, Paul was his boss and he needed the job.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he tried to hold in his tears as he watched her look of desperation turn into one of disappoint.

"You are just like everyone else." She said before turning and walking ahead of Paul who had turned to smile vindictively at Randy before going to grab her arm again. "Don't touch me!" Randy heard her yell as she pushed her uncle away but he still managed to get a hold of her and he squeezed her arm tightly as he forced her along in front of him.

"Go down to creative and talk to...whoever..and get her written out of this storyline. Now!" Paul yelled as he pushed her into the makeshift office ahead of him to a stunned and confused looking Stephanie. Kaylee landed on the floor on her hands and knees before turning and glaring up at her Uncle.

"What the hell is going on?" Stephanie asked looking between the two of them.

"Her and Randy were getting a little to friendly if you ask me." He said and Stephanie just raised her eyes brows at him as if to to say 'This shocks you how?'

"Paul you stuck them together and made them spend most of their time with one another, what the hell did you think would happen?" She asked as he husband paced around the room as he fumed.

"I was expecting one of them to have a little more sense and by forcing them together I was hoping for a mutual hatred!" He yelled.

"The only person I hate right now is you! I get that I fucked up, but that's all you see, is a fuck up. I'm trying and Randy has helped me and you just keep taking away from me things that make me happy!" She yelled shaking as she sat on the floor.

"Need I remind you he is a 33 year old man too old for you to even consider pursuing romantically?" Paul questioned as his eyes turned to slits while talking to the naïve teen. "Not to mention the only reason he took you on was because you were the only thing standing between him and the championship. He used you Kaylee and now I'm protecting you!" Paul said trying to justify is actions.

"No! What you're doing is punishing me for having feelings for someone else. You and Aunt Steph have an age gap of how many years? 7, 8? If my feelings for Randy are wrong then the love between you guys should be wrong too!" She yelled as she got to her feet.

"Kaylee he has a point. Randy just isn't a suitable match for you honey." Stephanie said in a softer voice that made Kaylee turn to her looking dumbfounded.

"Are you really taking his side right now? I just wanted one thing, _one thing_, in my life to go right and it was starting to. While you're at it why don't you just stick me in a room by myself and suck all the oxygen from it since your so keen on taking things away from me." She said jabbing her finger into her uncle chest.

"Guess what little girl, you lost. I'm done dealing with you and these outbursts so guess where your going for the night?" He said smiling at her before throwing her over his shoulder as she kicked her legs and hit his back with her fists. He threw her into the back of the limo before getting in beside her.

"It has been weeks since we've even had a fight and this time it's your fault so stop blaming me!" She yelled as she kept trying to hit him. She was fed up at this point and really needed to pound on something and her uncles head was looking pretty good for that.

"What you need is psychological help." He said as he pinned her arms to her side. "Can't you see I'm trying to help you?" He said softer as he looked at the distressed teen as they drove to the hotel.

"Help me? All you've done is hurt me and I'm sick of it! I wanna go home!" She yelled at him.

"Well you're not going home. I told your mother I was going to set you straight and I damn well plan on it." He said and Kaylee felt the rage inside her about to explode.

"I'm not letting you push me around anymore. I've done my best to at least try and you couldn't even do that for me, so guess what, you may lock me in this room and have all your friends keep an out out for me but I'll be getting out of here and when I do you better hope I'm still here in the morning." She said when he once again pushed her inside.

"You won't get far I can tell you that much." Paul said glaring at the teen before he slammed the door.


	11. Truth and Backstabbing

**A/N Thank you guys again, I know I thank you a lot but just know that it comes from the heart :)**

**Rumours, truth, backstabbers and one person to bring out a vindictive bitch and make her revert back to her old ways.**

Kaylee walked backstage the next week at RAW with a scowl firmly in place on her face. Despite what her Uncle told her about not being able to go home she was already set on it and the first pay check she received was going towards a plane ticket and everyone could kiss her ass good bye.

"Don't look so happy sunshine." Daniel said coming up behind her and putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"How can I not be with all the wonderful family I have to make my life a living hell." She said in mock happiness while forcing a smile before her face fell back into it's scowl. "And I swear to God if I see Randy I'm going to throw something at the back of his head."

"I am so down to help you. Rumour has it though that your uncle bought our face a new car and after it's presented to him it will go back to the parking lot and sit all by it's lonesome with no one keeping an eye on it." Daniel said with a smile and the only thing running through her head was to smash every window on it and slash the tires.

"before I even tell you what my idea is, what's yours?" She asked and he pulled her towards the mens locker room and told her to wait outside a minute while he disappeared to get something. He came out seconds later holding spray paint cans in bright orange.

"Are you feeling a little artsie?" He asked as he handed one to her and she grinned widely at Daniel.

"You bet your ass. I'll meet you after the segment." Kaylee said handing the can back to him so he could hide them back in his bag.

"Randy I want to apologize to you formally for what happened last week with Kaylee but you have to understand I'm doing what is best for her as a concerned Uncle. I also wanted to thank you for being a valued employee for the past couple of years so I bought you a gift as a token of my gratitude that I will present to you later on in the evening in front of the whole world." Paul said looking at the WWE champion who stood in front of him looking miserable.

"I do understand that you're concerned but Paul I do have feelings for her that I want you to understand. I know our age difference probably raises a few red flags but I would _never ever_ do anything to hurt her or force her to do things she didn't want to do." Randy said trying to plead his case but only watched as Paul clenched his jaw in an attempt to hold back the anger.

"What concerns me is that you have a tendency to go a bit loopy, I witnessed that first hand when you DDTed my wife. I don't need that rubbing off on Kaylee because she's already been in trouble with the law and other people. I've done my best to make sure she stays away from the drugs and alcohol that she's usually out doing and so far I haven't had an incident with her yet. My concern, Randy, is that when I look at both of you I can't help but see similarities in your attitudes and I want to break her of hers. If you stay in the picture then she might think it's okay to act the way she does. What I'm asking is that if you really care about her, you'll stay away from her." Paul said looking pointedly at Randy and the words hit him hard as they crawled under his skin. He was, as Paul said, about to go a little bit loopy. Paul noticed the smile that touched the vipers lips and it made a chill go down his spine at the familiarity of it.

"Is that all then?" Randy asked averting his eyes from the floor to his boss who nodded and he turned to head out the door.

"And Randy I mean it." Paul said again to get his point across.

"Sure thing boss." Randy said looking back at him with that smile again before leaving the office.

"Do you have any idea how cute that outfit looks on you." Brie said as she walked up to Kaylee with her sister Nikki in tow. Kaylee looked down to her white one sleeved off the shoulder crop top that ended right under her breasts and her high waited black shorts with 2 rows of 4 gold buttons going down the front.

"Thank you, you're fiance invited me to spray paint Randy's car so I'm hoping I don't get any on my shirt." Kaylee said and Brie's faced dropped.

"Oh, Daniel asked you to help him?" She asked a little jealous that he never even asked her.

"Yeah Orton's kind of on my shit list so anything I can do to get back at him I'm willing to do." She said getting looks from the divas.

"Was there something going on between you and Randy?" Nikki asked and watched as the young girl began to chew on her lower lip before shrugging.

"Spill!" Brie said nudging her.

"It wasn't anything serious, we just admitted to liking each other and then when push came to shove I guess liking me proved to be too much handle." She said with a hint of anger at the memory of him looking at her and having the balls to say he was sorry doing nothing to stop her uncle.

"It wouldn't have lasted between you anyway." Brie said a little too harshly and Kaylee was offended by the statement that came out of her mouth.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" She asked crossed her arms ready to step into Brie's personal bubble and get _real _personal with her.

"It wasn't anything against you. Randy just gets a little too clingy and just fucks ups your whole life." Brie said and Kaylee shook her head.

"From what I heard you were the one that fucked him over." She said coming to the defense of the man she felt closest with even after he let her go. That was just the thing about her, if she got close enough to someone she would defend them until her dying breathe. Lord knows how many times her older sister fucked her over but they were still close and she'd be the first person to jump in to defend her because her sister would do the same thing for her.

"Well you heard _wrong_." Brie said as her arms folded and eyes turned to slits. Kaylee hit a nerve.

"So tell me then, what happened between you?" Kaylee asked taking a step closer as her blood boiled.

"I actually liked Randy but he was just too much to handle and my career needed a boost." Brie said and Kaylee looked at her wide eyed.

"So you used him!" She yelled at the Diva who just shrugged as though it were nothing.

"Hey, you do what you have to in this business. Take you for example. We all know how Orton got that championship and he used you just as much as I used him." Brie said and Kaylee felt her words stab her in the chest like a knife and twist. If that was the case she was going to make damn sure he didn't hold that title for much longer.

"So what? Is Daniel your next conquest?" Kaylee asked and Brie reached up and slapped her.

"Unlike Randy I Love Daniel! How dare you!" Brie yelled as Kaylee held her face. Nikki grabbed her twin and restrained her as she struggled to try and slap her again.

"Brie stop or you could get fired! She's still the Boss' niece." Nikki said as she began to pull her away from the scene.

"Stay the hell away from Daniel!" Brie yelled as Nikki dragged her away. It still amazed her how fast someone could turn on you just from a simple conversation. As much as she wanted to kill Randy she also wanted to run to him to comfort her. Stupid feelings always get in the way. She began walking back to the office so she could watch what happened that night, her aunt giving her the night off due to stress she was getting from her uncle.

"Before I assume anything, why do you have a giant hand print on your face?" Phil asked as he seen her walking with her head hung low and a very dominant red mark on her cheek.

"Guess I got a taste of my own medicine." She said as she looked up at him and gave him a slight side smirk. It stung like a bitch still and she wanted to find Brie and return the favour.

"You must have done something pretty nasty to warrant a hit like that. Who did it? If you say it was a guy then I'm kicking his ass." Phil said as he gently touched the hot welt on her face and she winced back.

"It was Brie and she did it because she got butt hurt over me asking if she was using Daniel like she did Randy." She said as she pushed his hand away to get him to stop touching it and prolonging the pain.

"Wait, she sued him?" Phil asked surprised. From what he knew Randy caught Brie red handed in bed with Daniel.

"Yep, came right out of the cows mouth." She said.

"Well did she say anything else?" He prodded as he contemplated whether or not to tell his friend.

"Not really we just argued and then she slapped me and that was it." Kaylee said as though it didn't bother her.

"And you're telling me you didn't hit her back? If I was a girl I would have booted her right in the vagina." Phi said making Kaylee laugh.

"Phil you are so out there and I just love it." Kaylee said as Phil smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm just here to put a smile on that pretty face of yours. Everyone knows whats going on between you and your uncle and he's just a dick head. Do what ever the hell you want, you are the rebel child after all." He said as he winked at her before walking on his way. Rebel child, huh? She liked that.

"Alright so are you ready?" Daniel asked running up to her with a paint can and handing it to her.

"Let's do this." She said as they both made their way to the parking lot. Daniel began to write a bunch of Yes's all over the sides while she climbed up onto the roof and drew a very crude penis on the hood of the car with a face and put the name Paul over top of it before drawing another smaller one beside it and putting the name Randy.

"Oh my god I can't believe..."Daniel trailed off laughing as he braced himself against the windshield to see what she was doing.

"Get it? Cause they're dicks." Kaylee said proudly of her artwork and just then a camera crew ran in and began filming as Randy was in his match.

"Hey Randy this is a nice ride you've got here." Daniel began as he went off on a tyrant as to why he should be the champ as Kaylee sat on the hood of the roof smiling. "Anything you want to add?" Daniel asked looking up at her and she just smiled into the camera.

"I just wanted to let Randy know that crossing me is one thing you shouldn't do. I mean I did inherit some of my aunt's traits and I can be just as much of a vindictive _bitch _as she can." She said before Daniel helped her off the roof and they walked back into the arena smiling. Randy lost it the moment he seen Daniel touch her and his opponent in the ring that night would suffer greatly because of it.

"Daniel Bryan is a dead man!" Randy yelled before beginning his assault before the bell even rang to begin. There was one other time he seen Daniel touching a woman he loved and it didn't end well at all.

"That was so much fun!" Kaylee said as her adrenaline pumped and she touched Daniels arm.

"I know I can't wait to go back and watch to see the look on his face!" Daniel replied before Brie made an appearance and shoved herself between them.

"What did I say?" She asked giving a warning glare to Kaylee.

"I know exactly what you said but...I never really was one to follow the rules." Kaylee said smiling at her and Daniel could feel the tension that suddenly sprung up between the two girls. Brie reached up to make her again but Kaylee was quicker. She blocked her with her left and gave her a devastating slap of her own. "Pay backs are a bitch Brie and just like I said to Randy, crossing me is not something I'd advise." She said as the diva was bent over holding her jaw. Kaylee was told once that her slaps were a lot stronger than normal ones and held as much force as a punch. "This is my business now." Kaylee said as she began walking away. Phil's words swirled in her head as she made her way out to the limo that was waiting to take her back to the hotel. Tonight she was going to grab herself a bottle of tequila and do what she did best. Party and Drink.


	12. Drunken mouth, sober mind

**A/N Drunken mouths speak sober minds and when an incident occurs at the club how exactly do you deal with it?**

Randy walked into the club with the sole intention of getting so drunk he couldn't remember or feel a thing and get his mind off a certain teenage girl who helped destroy his car with the one man he hated the most.

"A round of vodka." He said once he'd gotten the bartenders attention knowing it would be something he'd regret later due to his violent tendencies under the influence of vodka.

Kaylee didn't care that she was tipsy and grinding on someone she didn't know, she just went with what felt normal to her and was preparing to go and grab another drink.

"Hold on I'll be right back!" She called over the music as she pushed her way through the crowd to get back to the bar and produced her fake idea to get another rum and coke.

Randy's eyes traveled down the bar as he took in all the unfamiliar faces until he did a double take and nearly dropped his shot glass when his eyes landed on Kaylee who was watching the bartender make her drink and he wondered how the hell she managed to even get in here. His eyes took in what she was wearing, black boots, fishnet stockings, purple shorts and a green crop top covered with a neon green fishnet shirt. He watched as she made her way back onto the dance floor and disappeared into the swarm of moving bodies before turning his attention back to his drinks. She wasn't his responsibility anymore as badly as he wanted her to be because if she was neither of them would be at the same club.

"Hey handsome." A pretty black haired girl said to him as she came and sat on the bar stool next to him and ordered a drink.

"Not interested." Was all Randy said back and the girl gave him a dirty look before getting up and leaving him alone. He turned in his seat hoping to catch a glimpse of where the girl he _was_ interested in had taken off too and he could faintly see her through the crowd with another man, her arms up and around his neck while his hung dangerously low on her waist , their bodies too close for Randy's comfort and all he seen was red as he watched what unfolded next.

"Kaylee's eyes were closed as she let the music move her and her dance partner held her close.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He whispered into her ear making her eyes shoot open.

"Listen that's not what I came here for." She said as she tried to get out of his hold but he gripped her tightly.

"Are you kidding? Look at the way you're dressed and way you dance. That says it all sweetheart." He said with a seductive smile that sent chills down her spine in a bad way.

"Let go of me." She said in a low dangerous tone as she tried to get her wrist out of the death grip he had on it.

"Mind if I cut in?" Randy slurred as he walked over holding a shot glass before smashing it against the other guys head. Kaylee looked up at him shocked before she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the club before both of them got arrested.

"What the hell is that matter with you!" She yelled once they were out on the streets.

"I was protecting you, okay?" He slurred as he put his arm over her shoulder and leaned almost all his weight on her making them both fall over sideways. Randy laughed like a little kid while Kaylee huffed and pulled him to his feet.

"Of course you're fucking drunk." She said as she rolled her eyes and dragged him along behind her so they could get back to the hotel.

"Why are you so mad? I'm gonna go back there and beat that guy up." Randy said and to Kaylee his voice reminded her of a kid in the 4th grade about to get in his first fight in the sandpit over his 4th grade crush.

"No you're not, we're going to go back to the hotel and you're going to bed." She said glaring at him. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with his drunken ass all the way back.

"But Kaylee I love you and he was going to hurt you." Randy said as he stumbled in front of her and placed his arms on her shoulders while looking at her.

"Ha! That's why when I begged you to help me when my uncle _Paul _was dragging me away you sat there and did jack shit?" She said as she pushed him backwards and watched as he stumbled and tried to maintain his balance.

"So I fucked up but you also wrecked my car and became friends with Daniel. You want me to get on my knees and beg your forgiveness? I'll do it!" He said before struggling to get on his knees and when he did he grabbed onto her to help keep himself from face planting. "Kaylee I'm sorry-" He began.

"Randy get up." She said when she heard him start crying while apologizing over and over again. "Get up!" She yelled not being able to handle the slobbering fool. She helped him to his feet before throwing his arm over her shoulders and helping him walk. As much as she was hurt by the man she couldn't stand seeing him in such a broken mess while he was drunk. The walk back was slow and silent as Randy did his best to focus on his walking so he wouldn't end up on the cement while taking the girl holding him with him.

"Alright wheres your room?" Kaylee asked once they'd made it into the brightly lit lobby that made them both groan and squint their eyes from the alcohol effect.

"Honestly I can't remember, just leave me here." He said as he let her go and walked over to a set of couches left out for people to sit on and laid down to go to sleep.

"Yeah, not happening." She said going over and shaking his foot. "Let's go I know where Phil's room is so you can stay with him over night." She said as she pulled him up and managed to get him into the elevator.

"I don't wanna room with Phil I wanna room with you. Phil's a guy and he doesn't have boobies." Randy said as his gaze instantly went down to the teens D cup breasts and she lightly smacked his cheek.

"And that is why you're not rooming with me ever." She said when the doors dinged open and she pushed him out into the hallway and lead him down to Phil's room.

"Have any room for a drunken idiot?" She asked when Phil opened the door with tired eyes and she felt bad for waking him up.

"No cause I'm rooming Colby and I know for a fact there is no way either of us is sharing a bed with another guy. I've seen broke back mountain man, no way." Phil cringed as he recalled the movie he'd mistakenly watched thinking it was something else.

"Well then I don't know who else will take him because he can't even remember where his own room is." Kaylee said getting frustrated.

"Just let me come with you." Randy said looking down at her and Phil gave her look as if telling her it would be the right thing to do.

"I swear if he does anything warranting a beating it's all coming back on you." She said getting a smile from both men as she glared up at them and sighed in defeat. "Let's go." She said dragging Randy across the hall to her room. She went into the bathroom to change and take off her make up and when she came back out Randy was sitting on the bed watching TV and looked completely docile.

"Tell me how a girl your age managed to get into a 21 and older club?" Randy asked once she'd passed in front of his vision.

"I've had a fake ID since I was about 17 Randy, why do you think my Uncle keeps me under lock and Key?" She retorted climbing into her own bed and, much to her dismay, Randy got off his temporary one and sat on hers.

"Well why aren't you in college or something?" He asked her and watched as she forced a chuckle.

"I tried going down the good path by going to college and making something of myself but bad luck always seems to follow me around." She said shaking her head at the memory.

"What happened?" Randy prodded and she glared up at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said and to her surprise Randy gently caressed the side of her face.

"You can trust me." He said and she scoffed at that.

"You know I would trust you if you hadn't given up on me." She said as the anger rose in her voice and she seen the anger on his face.

"I didn't give up on you. I'm right here aren't I? And you don't know how many times I begged Paul to let me be the one to take care of you again but he said the deal was done and if I got involved any farther I wouldn't have a job." He yelled and Kaylee felt guilty but she pushed her feelings for randy to the back of her throat and swallowed them before they could make themselves known to him.

"Don't worry about it Randy, it wouldn't have worked out anyway." She said harshly before turning onto her side away from him and heard him curse before hitting the pillow beside her and she flinched before the bed sprung up as his weight lifted off it and the door slammed as Randy made his exit.


	13. Plotting revenge

**A/N A scheme that could ruin everything and a war on the horizon.**

"How are we getting Daniel to be champ?" Kaylee asked storming into her aunts office. She was determined to get that belt away from Randy at whatever cost.

"Well I haven't really thought about it yet, in fact I'm kind of warming up to Randy as the champ. He does such a phenomenal job." Steph said and Kaylee threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"I don't understand you guys at all! One moment you want to make Daniel champ and get things back on track, now it's stay with Randy. God uncle Paul's indecision must have rubbed off on you." She said only to receive a scolding look from her aunt.

"What has gotten into you lately?" She asked looking at her with her brows furrowed together.

"Spite, crushed feelings, a sense of hopelessness and a whole lot of angst. As far as I'm concerned Randy doesn't deserve shit!" she yelled and watched as Stephanie straightened out her suit.

"You're letting your personal feelings get mixed in with work and that is not acceptable." Steph said in her business voice. She was still her boss after all.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you bitched out uncle Paul yet for letting his _personal feelings _get involved in pretty much everything!" She yelled as her eyes blazed with frustration and anger.

"Is now a bad time? I can come back later." Big show said from the doorway having accidentally walked in on the arguing pair.

"No Show, Kaylee was just _leaving._" Steph said stressing the word for the short tempered girl to get the hint. This time, to Steph's surprise, Kaylee straightened out her own outfit and addressed her in the same business like manner that sounded foreign coming out of her mouth.

"We'll continue this discussion later on as I have other affairs to deal with." She said turning on her heel and nodding at Show. "Oh, and Randy won't be champion for long." She said in a threatening voice as she stopped in the doorway to look back at her aunt with a scheming grin before going to find the official refereeing the WWE title match at Night of Champions.

"I just don't trust her Daniel." Brie said crossing her arms as she looked at her boyfriend who shook his head.

"2 weeks ago you were talking about how great she was and that becoming her friend would be a real career booster." He said as he recalled the conversation they'd had concerning the young girl.

"Yeah well now I'm seeing flaws in her character that I don't like at all. She's violent, hot headed and just plain old mean! She slapped me!" Brie yelled trying to get Daniel on her side.

"Brie you were going to slap her first and from what I heard you did earlier in the night after getting into a yelling match with her. I don't tell you who you can and can't be friends with so I expect the same respect from you." He said getting the 'I can't believe you just said that' look and pose from her.

"No. This is one girl I am dead set on keeping away from me and everything or anyone that had to do with me." She said in a possessive voice making Daniel roll his eyes.

"We're in a storyline together and she's kind of like our boss so don't count on it." He snapped back at her only to hear her huff before walking off in one of her moods. He was about to turn and walk in the other direction when he bumped into Randy who glowered down at him.

"Stay away form Kaylee." He said in a dangerous tone only for Daniel to smile up at him unaffected by his intimidation.

"You are the _last _person on the face of the planet I'll ever take orders from. You're threats don't work on me Orton considering she's on my side now." He said rubbing it in.

"You're lucky to still even be standing here _breathing_ for what you did with Brie. Kaylee on the other hand is a completely different story and I won't hesitate to tear your head clean off your _neck._" He said lowering himself into the other mans face.

"Is there a _problem_ gentlemen?" Kaylee asked walking into the scene in front of her and they took one last moment to glare before Randy stepped back, looked at her quickly with that same menacing look, and walking off. "If he's giving you trouble I can go kick him in the shins." Kaylee offered turning her attention back to Daniel as she walked up to him.

"No thanks I can take him on my own." Daniel chuckled at her offer knowing full well she would.

"Anyway I just wanted to make sure of something, you want to be the WWE Champion right?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"Of course I wanna be Champ, that means I'm at the top of my game and best this business has to offer until someone comes along and beats me." He said.

"Don't get cocky Daniel, you're only the best if you're me." Phil said with a chuckle that startled Kaylee and made her jump and turn as he walked up with AJ.

"Where do you even come from? I never see you and suddenly you just appear out of now where." Kaylee said looking at him like a cat ready to fight.

"I am everywhere and I just so happened to see you and wanted to come and see what you're up too." He said crossing his arms and looking down at her like a big brother knowing his little sister was up to something.

"You make it sound as though I'm up to no good." She said with a smirk.

"I _know _you're up to no good, it's written all over your face and in those pretty green eyes of yours." He said smiling.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have lives to ruin and vengeance to dish out, ta ta." She said as she walked away with her head held high and once she was gone Phil turned his eyes on Daniel. He wasn't exactly enemies with him in any sense but he did have a dislike of him for what he did to Randy knowing full well of the relationship going on between him and Brie and now Kaylee.

"Humour me for a second. Do you have a death wish or are you bound bent and determined to ruin Randy's life? Because if it's the first one it'll be coming sooner than you think, if it's the second one you're going to have to go through me and Jon and Colby and Joe and the rest of his friends because we aren't going to stand for it." Phil said through clenched teeth as the venom dripped on every word that slid off his tongue.

"Woah, what are you talking about? Me and Kaylee are strictly friends only. I'm about to be engaged." He said taking a defensive stance.

"Good and you better keep it that way. And just so you know Kaylee is the little sister I never had and if that _bitch _of yours touches her again, even though I know she can fight back a little, AJ here is going to destroy her in the ring." Phil said in a threatening manner.

"Phil you and I have never had a problem until now and if you keep talking about my girlfriend that way I'm going to destroy _you._" Daniel said taking a step closer to Phil only for the straight edge superstar to crack a smile.

"Can't destroy someone if you're knocked out cold. Carefully Daniel, soon it might be time for you to go to sleep." Phil said going chest to chest with him.

"Guys now isn't the time or place. If you wanna fight take it to the ring." AJ said wedging her arms between them and pushing them apart.

"Watch your step Daniel." Phil said as he walked backwards for a moment before turning as AJ took his arm and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Alright so you know know what to do?" Kaylee asked the official that would be in charge of the match just to be sure they were on the same page.

"If that's what Paul wants then I can't argue with that, though he usually comes and speaks directly to me about anything concerning a match." He said making Kaylee shiver thinking he was onto her plan and that he would go and tell her uncle and then she'd be in real deep shit even though once the plan was gone through with she'd still be in deep shit but at least Randy would no longer hold the title.

"He was extremely busy and wanted me to relay the message for him." She said hoping he wouldn't see her sweating in hopes he would bite at the bait. Lying was not her strong suit.

"Well thank you miss Levesque." He said and she sighed internally with relief as he held out his hand and they shook on it.

"Pleasure doing business with you." She said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me saying you remind me so much of your aunt. She was always such a natural at this and you definitely have that going for you." He said and she kept forcing the smile as she thanked him before turning away and scowling at being compared Stephanie.

"I am nothing like her." She muttered under her breath only to look down at her suit style outfit and realize why he said what he did. Clearly her aunt was rubbing off on her without her even realizing it."God dammit."

"So how is she doing?" Randy asked when Phil walked into the locker room as all the superstars were preparing for the evenings matches.

"As bitter as ever and up to something." Phil said making Randy's eyes shoot up form tying his laces.

"Like what?" He asked and Phil shrugged.

"I have no idea but if I were you I'd watch my back, whatever it is can't be good because she said she was out to ruin lives and dish out vengeance and that can only mean you." Phil said grabbing his wrestling trunks.

"She acts like it's my fault when it's not, if anybody, she should be going after Paul." Randy said rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Well whatever went down she's pining all the blame on you and honestly I would too. Her uncle is an even bigger ass then you and would probably end up locking her up in a dungeon for the rest of her life if she even raised a finger against him even though she's already tried." Phil said pulling his clothes off and changing.

"Are you saying I'm an easy target?" Randy asked glaring up at him.

"Well not an _easy _one but the safer one. If you don't want to be the target then man up and take charge. She listened to you before when you were a hard ass." Phil said but Randy knew that he could never do it unless she did something like Brie. Phil noticed the conflicted look on his friends face and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know you have a soft spot for her and it's tough but when push comes to shove you gotta do what you gotta do." Phil said as Randy clasped his hands together in front of his face.

"I can't hurt her Phil, I just can't." He said looking up at him in distress.

"You kind of already did." Phil said in a softer voice and, as though the sentence had wheels, Randy felt like he'd just been run over by a truck.


	14. Regret

**A/N Being hurt makes us do some terrible things in the heat of the moment, and when the person these terrible things are directed at still show they care about you, then regret comes knocking and the clock is ticking on whether or not you can stop what's been done before it can happen.**

The day had finally come when Kaylee's plan would be put into effect and she watched as everyone scrambled to get everything in order for the nights events. Her nerves were high and the guilt ran deep but both of them were nothing compared to the fear of the shit storm that would happen the next day. Once the ref knew she was lying he'd rat her out for sure and Paul would probably pedigree her before putting her on a plane back to her mother deemed as a hopeless case that should be locked up in prison or sent somewhere for mental help.

"Hey." She jumped at the sound of Randy's voice behind her and turned to see him looking at her curiously before his face softened.

"What are you doing here?" She blurred out without thinking.

"Uh, I'm here for my title match. Are you okay?" He asked noticing how jittery she was and he could _swear_ he seen a sweat line forming on her forehead.

"Yeah just...feeling a little nauseous." She said, and it wasn't a lie either. Now that she was face to face with the man she was about to screw over she felt like she was going to spew all over him.

"Well sit down, I'll get you some water and I think I have peppermints in my bag-" He began as he tried to guide her over to a chair but she back up and held her hands in front of her so he wouldn't touch her.

"Stop." She told him shaking her head and now he knew something was definitely up with her by the way her voice came out shaky and she looked like she was ready to burst into tears. She couldn't handle him being nice to her when she was about to take the one thing he worked his entire life for and give it to the man he hated most in the entire world.

"Kaylee what's the matter? I'm sorry for what I did and I know your uncle told me to stay away but I can't." He said trying to get closer to her only for her to keep backing away at his every attempt.

"Yeah well my uncles right. You _need_ to stay away from me." She said as she forced all her fear and guilt down to give him a cold stare.

"And what if I don't want to?" He challenged her once he'd backed her up against the wall. She had no where to run now as their bodies just barely touched making both their hearts race.

"Don't be stupid, you have no choice and _neither_ do I." She said as her eyes turned to slits while looking up at him and her voice had a tint of resentment in it.

"We all have a choice and I made the wrong one." He said as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek and the familiarity of his touch made her blood hammer away in her veins and in other specific parts of her body but she shoved his hand away.

"With every choice comes a consequence. If you'd have chosen me you'd not have a job, you chose your job and you lost me." She said and Randy punched the wall beside her head making her jump and look at him wide eyed.

"I am so _sick _of everyone making me feel like shit for every god damn thing I do. I know I can't have my cake and fucking eat it too but people always feel the need to remind me." He said lowering his face to hers. She was only 5'5 and he towered over her easily. Her lips trembled as she looked up at him and the way his eyes seemed to stare right into the core of her being shook her.

"I have to go." She said barely above a whisper after a few moments of silence passed between them. They could feel each others breathing become heavier along with the lustful tension before she ducked under his arm and began to walk briskly away from him.

"Damn it." He muttered harshly under his breath before walking in the opposite direction to get ready for his match.

"That diva's title is so mine." Brie said as she touched up her makeup in the dressing room while Daniel taped his wrists. He was nervous about his main event match because he knew Randy was good and out for his head.

"Well I'm glad you're full of confidence. Mind sharing?" Daniel asked making Brie stop mid stroke of her mascara wand and looking at hr boyfriend.

"Baby you're going to do just great!" She said smiling as she sauntered over to him sexily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's good to know I have at least one person in my corner." He said smiling at her in admiration. He was a lucky man and he knew it as he leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips that soon intensified into a make out session.

"Bad time." Nikki said as soon as she opened the door and seen the couple before backing up and closing it again. Brie and Daniel parted as they chuckled at her twins reaction.

"Nikki come back!" Brie called and seconds later she appeared again. "What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just worried about you being in this fatal four way after what happened to me." Nikki said sadly making Brie rush over and embrace her.

"I promise I'll be careful." She said into her ear as she held her tightly against her chest. "Though I do wanna get that stupid little bitch in the ring and go a round with her." Brie whispered in Nikki's ear so Daniel couldn't hear.

"Let's double team her." Nikki whispered back and both girls started to chuckle making Daniel curious as to what the girls were whispering about.

"I'm being serious though, I'm going to ask Paul or Stephanie if we can be included in this and have a feud with her just so I can have a reason to hit her." Brie continued in her low voice.

"I'm right there with you, she's going down." Nikki said as they pulled apart and looked at each other wearing the same evil smirk.

Kaylee sat on the crates backstage with her head in her hands. She had to stop the ref from going through with it but so far she hadn't seen him and she felt like she was being crushed under the weight of the world.

"Kaylee? Are you okay?" AJ asked noticing her as she walked by to find her best friend Kaitlyn. Kaylee looked at the smaller diva who hoped up next to her and put a comforting arm over her shoulders.

"I did something horrible AJ and I don't know if I can fix it in time." She said not wanting to elaborate on her plan. The matches had already commenced and it wouldn't be too soon until the main event was up and Randy got screwed over. The fact that Randy still showed her that he cared about her and wanted her in his life mixed in with her own feelings towards him, very strong ones at that, made her regret everything. Their relationship could have been fixed had she not been so bound, bent and determined on doing something to get back at him and this would make sure their relationship stayed broken and unrepairable, just like him and Brie even though they never got serious.

"Maybe I can help." She said but Kaylee shook her head.

"I'm the only one that can undo it and if I don't I'm going to lose someone I care about." She said and the nausea hit her in a wave as her own words sunk in. She cared about him.

Randy stood at gorilla position as he waited for his music to hit. Should be a piece of cake considering all the times he'd beaten Daniel in the past.

"-trust me baby, by the end of the night you're going to be looking at a new champ." He heard Daniel say smugly as he came to stand a few feet away with an obviously hurting Brie.

"I wouldn't be so sure Daniel. I'm going to leave you a bloody mess in the middle of that ring." Randy shot back getting glares from the couple.

"Randy you can barely hand on to anything anymore and that title is no exception." Brie said giving him a slight smirk that made him clench his jaw in anger.

"And lately you've been having trouble keeping things closed, your _legs_ being no exception either." He shot back with a smirk of his own as he watched Daniel go red in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that one." Daniel said as the competitors from the previous match made their way backstage and Daniels music hit. He ran out to the chants of yes!

Kaylee sprinted to gorilla position in hopes of catching Scott before he went out to referee and she could just see his stripped shirt as he made his way over to Randy.

"Scott!" She yelled and managed to get him to turn as she ran up to him out of breath.

"I don't have time right now, I'm late as it is and need to get out there." He told her as he went to go out the curtains to get in the ring.

"No Scott I need to talk to you!" She said pulling on his arm. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she kept trying to get the words out but they too came out jumbled.

"I don't have time for your trivial matters." He said and this time made it out the curtain and Kaylee was on the verge of a break down as tears formed in her eyes again.

"Come here." Randy said going to her and pulling her into his arms. She didn't fight him knowing this could full well be the last time Randy showed her any kindness after tonight. "Talk to me Kaylee." He said hoping to get to the root of her problem when she turned those green eyes on him.

"Randy I'm so sorry." Was all she said before backing up slowly and looking at him with so much hurt and sadness that he fell into a daze and only came out when he heard his music had already started and he wasn't out on the ramp yet. Kaylee watched him turn and head out to the ring before she walked back to her aunt and uncles office to watch the match even though she already knew the outcome.

"1..2..3!" the crowd cheered along with Scott. Randy laid on the mat dazed and was ready to lift his shoulder up before the 3 count but the ref had gone too fast and he didn't have the chance. Everything seemed be be going in slow motion as he laid in the middle of the ring thinking about a certain girl who'd told him she was sorry. Was this what she was sorry for? Phil had warned him and like the idiot he was didn't heed it and now he was without a championship belt as Daniel stood above him with it raised above his head in victory.

"What the hell was that?!" Paul yelled from his seat on the couch as he watched the ending of the pay per view. "That wasn't suppose to happen!" He yelled and Kaylee just sat on the other end of the couch still as stone and staring at her hands.

"Kaylee are you well?" Stephanie asked walking over to the teen who was paler than a ghost.

"No, I'm gonna be sick." She said as she stood and dashed for the nearest garbage can. Stephanie held her hair and rubbed her back as she began to throw up the contents of her stomach that was currently twisted so tightly it felt like it would explode. Randy felt like he was floating as he walked backstage due to the numbness inside him at being screwed over by the one girl he was ready to give what was left of his broken and battered heart, but if she wanted to play hard ball, then Randy was down to play at her game.


	15. Randal Keith Orton

**A/N A showdown between husband and wife leads to something good but a run in with the Viper ignites the war between should be lovers.**

The splitting headache work Kaylee up way before schedule and it was then that it hit her that last nights drinking spree was probably a bad idea. Not even things in Greenwich were this bad and she just seemed to be getting worse. Her phone buzzed frantically on the table next to her and she picked it up to see her Uncle texted her calling an emergency meeting. Her breath stopped short as she thought he'd found and this was the end of the line. She threw the covers back as she pulled on a pair of jeans and simple red tank top before throwing her hair up into a pony tail. She rushed to get her purse and cell phone before putting on her shoes heading out the door when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She asked putting up to her ear as she struggled not to drop everything already in her hands that she was stuffing into her purse.

"Just making sure you got the message your uncle sent." Stephanie said on the other line sounding annoyed.

"on a scale of 1 to floored, how mad is he?" Kaylee asked even though she already knew he would be but wanted the confirmation so she would know what she was walking into.

"Well he's easing his foot up off the gas pedal but still speeding." Stephanie said back making Kaylee pull a face.

"Alright you guys are at the arena right?" She asked making sure she was headed for the right place.

"Yep see you in a few." Steph said before hanging up. "She's on her way as are the rest of them." She said turning to her husband who sat quietly on the couch with his hands clasped tightly together, a look of stone cold anger set firmly in place.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this. We are not having another Bret Hart screw over scenario." Paul said remembering the chaos of the past.

"Well we aren't going to have one. We'll figure this out Paul and who ever was behind it will be punished." Steph said going over and sitting next to him.

"And what if it was Kaylee? This has her scent all over it. The girl is mentally fucked up." Paul said.

"Listen, I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty or anything, but think of what that girl has been through since she was a child. Her father was an abusive alcoholic drug addict that beat on those kids regularly before walking out on them, she gets passed around like a rag doll because no one wants to deal with her and there was that incident in college. She tried Paul, and she was doing good, until you split her and Randy up because you didn't want them to be together romantically. That's just selfish." Steph said sternly and Paul rolled his eyes. How many more times was she going to patronize him for doing what he felt was right?

"Wait, she went to college?" Paul asked stunned and Steph stiffened as she looked at her husband with her mouth ajar.

"Yeah she did Paul and something terrible happened to her. When's the last time you even had a conversation with her?" She asked and Paul thought about it. Had he _ever_ had one with her that lasted more than 2 minutes and didn't end in an argument?

"Probably when she was twelve." He said throwing a random age out there.

"Whats her favourite colour?" Steph said and Paul shrugged. "How about her birthday Paul, do you know that one?" She asked and when he shook his head again she looked more than disappointed. "Sad that you don't even know simple things about your own family. Try actually listening to her and what she wants instead of doing what you want and taking away from her when she doesn't comply. You'll find that you attract more bees with honey than salt." Stephanie said.

"Are you seriously out to make me the bad guy?" Paul asked as Stephanie stood up.

"I don't have to, you do that yourself." She spat at him. "So if we do find out it was her you're not going to yell and lose your temper, you're going to be calm and you're going to listen for once." She said turning on him like snake and pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah and what happens if I don't?" Paul challenged her as he scooted to the edge of his seat.

"You really wanna know? Our marriage is about to go down the drain!" She yelled. Paul's eyes widened in horror as he looked at his wife before he grew angry.

"You'd divorce me over that brat?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No I wouldn't divorce you over her, I'd divorce you over the way you treat her. And it's not only her! Ever since you got promoted into this position of authority you've become a heartless, power hungry monster. You don't listen to anyone anymore, not even me unless I'm yelling at you like I am right now!" She said and felt the tears fall hot down her cheeks as Paul looked at her stunned. "You don't treat me like your wife anymore you treat me like an employee and I will not stand for it any longer nor will I stand for you treating that little girl like shit. She's got a bright future ahead of her in this business and I'll be damned if I let you, of all people, ruin that for her." Steph continued in her tear driven rage.

"Forget it, I'll deal with it tonight in the ring." He said pulling his hand down his face. Everything was stressing him out and the prospect of losing his wife was the worst of them. He loved her so much, they had three beautiful little girls and he really needed time to think and get his shit in order.

"Am I late?" Kaylee asked out of breath as she rushed into the office to see her aunt in tears. "And I'm out." She said as she tried the turn on her heel and leave but her uncle was up in a split second and grabbed her arm.

"We need to have a serious conversation so sit down and make yourself comfortable because we may be here for a while." Paul said as he pulled her over to the couch and looked at Steph.

"I'll leave you two alone and tell the others the meeting was postponed until tonight." She said wiping her eyes and straightening herself out before walking out of the office. Kaylee sighed and slumped down in her seat scowling as she waited for her uncle to rip into her.

"So..." He said turning to her while looking at his hands. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Stephanie since we're already here can I talk to you real quick about the storyline?" Brie asked once her boss had told her boyfriend the meeting was postponed. She was adamant about getting involved to take a chunk out of Kaylee.

"Sure Brie what did you want to discuss?" Stephanie asked.

"I was wondering if me and Nikki could somehow get involved since Daniel is my boyfriend and we'd love to maybe have a feud with Kaylee over this whole mess." She said with a sugary sweet smile.

"I'll think about it." Steph said before walking away to creative.

Paul stood in the ring that night holding a microphone to the boo's of the crowd.

"Now I'd like to bring something to your attention." He said as he went on his tyrant about the fast count when Daniel's music hit. "Care to explain this to me?" He asked playing the video again.

"It was simple. I knocked Randy out, pinned him and won a championship." He said.

"Scott come out here." Paul said. He already knew Kaylee was behind it all, he'd managed to pull it out of her during their long conversation. "So this is your normal 3 count." Paul said pointing to the screen.

"And then there was this." He said replaying the fast count.

"We've been caught Daniel." Scott said looking over at the champ who's jaw dropped as he went off.

"Wait did you just say we've been caught?" Paul asked looking between them as Daniel swore his innocence in the matter. "Daniel hand over the title, I'm removing you as champion." He said holding his hand out.

"No this is my championship!" Daniel yelled in defiance as the crowd chanted no. Then Randy's music hit and he made his way down the ramp hastily to hopefully reclaim what was his.

"Randy I've got this." Paul said as the apex predator stood on the apron ready to get in the ring and attack Daniel. Just then Stephanie's music hit and Kaylee walked out much to everyone's surprise and also made her way into the ring just like her and Paul had planned.

"Are you really stripping him of the title due to the ref's mistake?" Kaylee questioned her uncle as she slipped through the ropes next to Randy and couldn't help but feel his eyes burning a hole into her back.

"This is no concern of yours so just go backstage." Paul said pointing to gorilla position.

"While you have the Shield to fight the apparent 'Injustice' in the ring, I'm the bitch to fight the injustice that is you, uncle Paul." She said glaring at him and he had to admit that Stephanie was right, she had charisma and was great talking on the spot.

"Give me back my title!" Randy yelled as he griped the tight rope and glared at everyone in the ring.

"Daniel give me the title." Paul said holding out his hand as Kaylee stepped between them.

"Daniel isn't giving you anything!" Kaylee yelled and Randy decided now was the perfect chance to get in the ring and he lunged ay Kaylee who stumbled back and away and while Daniel's eyes were averted to him Paul snatched the title.

"As of now there is no Champ." He said getting out of the ring and Randy's blood boiled as he turned his sights on Daniel and gave him an RKO. Kaylee quickly crawled over to her unconscious friend as Randy began to head to he ropes before stopping and setting his eyes on her. She was too busy tending to Daniel to notice him advance on her until his boots lined her vision only a foot away and she looked up at him. He grabbed her by the arm roughly and pulled her up before lowering his lips to her ear.

"I now what you did." He hissed before pulling back and kissing her roughly. Kaylee beat on his chest to try and get him off her but he was too strong. When he finally pulled back he turned on his heel, grabbed her head and RKO'd her too. He got up slowly as he stared at her motionless body laying sprawled out in the ring as he breathed heavily through his mouth at what he'd done. Daniel was only affected by the RKO for a few minutes before coming too while Kaylee was out cold and in need of medical attention.

When she finally came too she was backstage in the medical office with her aunt standing over her looking worried.

"Oh god, how long was I out?" She asked as she tried to sit up. Her neck and head were killing her and her mind was in a fog.

"Almost 15 minutes. Everyone's furious." Stephanie said as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Well tell them to calm their shit. That was Randy's freebie." She said wincing as the pain shot down her back. The war had started and she wasn't going to be the one going down without a fight.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Phil asked his friend who was sitting calmly unlacing his boots.

"You could say that." He said and Phil was resiting the urge to punch him in the face.

"You RKO'd her, you fucking _RKO'd_ the bosses niece! You've lost it completely." Phil said in disbelief.

"You knew damn well it was coming so don't act so shocked." Randy said brushing off Phil's anger.

"I don't give a shit if she had it coming or not, you still shouldn't have done it! Do you have any idea the trouble you're going to be in for?" Phil asked knowing full well Randy might not ever perform in a WWE ring again. Randy stood and was about to walk out when he stopped and stared Phil in the face.

"You wanna know the sick thing?" He asked and Phil just shook his head.

"What?" He asked wondering if he even wanted to know.

"I actually liked it and if I could do it over again I would." He said with a sick smile and laughed as he walked out of the locker room to head back to the hotel.


	16. I'm going to make you hurt

**A/N Feelings are ignited in Kaylee for another man that she knows are wrong but can't help having them while Randy is determined to break her.**

**Thank you guys sooooo much you have no idea how much I love seeing all the positive feed back! :)**

Kaylee had been in her room less than five minutes, having walked in and thrown her things against the wall before flopping face down on the bed to recuperate from the RKO, when a knock sounded at her door making her groan before getting up to answer it. When she opened it Daniel was standing there with a smile and a bag of goodies that he held out to her.

"What's all this for?" She asked him as she accepted the gifts and peered inside.

"Just a little something to help you feel better." He said. "Mind if I come in?" Kaylee stepped aside and allowed Daniel entry into her room.

"Go on and make yourself comfortable." She said walking over and sitting cross legged on her bed as she began to extract the items he'd brought her.

"Since I can finally talk to you alone without Brie I just wanted to ask you two things, the first being this." He asked as he pulled out a little velvet book and Kaylees eys went wide in alarm.

"Woah Daniel, you're a great guy and all but you're with Brie and -" Daniels chuckles caught her off guard as he shook his head and opened the book revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"I just wanted your _opinion_ little lady. I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow." He said and she felt foolish, her cheeks going pink as she looked at it.

"It's beautiful and I'm sure she'll love it." She said. "What the hell is this thing?"

"That is for your neck." He said as he watched the teen squeezing the gel neck pack. "Don't press too hard or you might break it." He said before she wrapped it around her neck.

"So what does it do? Magic?" She asked looking down at the blue thing.

"Well you're suppose to put it in the freezer and then use it." He said making her take it off and toss it on the bed beside her.

"Ain't got a freezer in here." She said rummaging through the bag and pulling out different kinds of candy bars.

"I didn't know what kind you liked so I just got a whole bunch of them." He said as he watched her eyes light up.

"How can anyone choose a favourite? I mean I know some candy can be down right disgusting but-oh M&Ms!" She said snatching the pack and ripping them open then held the open package over her open mouth and let them pour in until she was sure she'd choke. "Want some?" She said through a full mouth holding the almost empty packet out the Daniel who shook his head.

"The other thing I wanted to ask about was what happened between you and Brie? Last I checked everything was good between you guys and next thing I know you're at each others throats." He said as Kaylee struggled to chew and swallow the candy in her mouth so she could answer him.

"We just had a disagreement on something I thought she did that was wrong." She said and when Daniel looked at her as if urging her to continue she down cast her eyes as she picked at her nails.

"If you don't mind me asking, about what?" Daniel prodded her.

"Listen I don't want to start a fight between you guys so I'll just say it was concerning a certain ex from her past." Kaylee said and Daniel immediately understood who but didn't push her even though he wanted too.

"So how does your neck feel? Guess I wasn't the only neck he wanted to break." He said.

"Are you kidding? Randy was trying to break _your _neck, he tried to decapitate me! and I mean full on trying to tear my head off my neck and kicking it into the audience for someone to take home s a souvenir to tell their friends and family about a few years down the line." She said and Daniel smiled wider at her. He loved talking to her due to her very descriptive and colourful way of saying things. She was not like other people her age in the slightest. While she had her moments of acting like a teen, the way she spoke and her vocabulary was far beyond regular for her generation and she already seemed fairly grown up in a sense.

"You are unbelievable." He said and watched as her cheeks shaded pink and her smile grew shy.

"In a good or a bad way?" She asked him as he leaned back on his elbows.

"In a phenomenal way." He said. There were butterflies in her stomach as she looked to the bearded man even though she knew she shouldn't have them. He was her friend and he was about to get engaged and that made her jealous. She wanted a relationship, wanted the stupid gushy romance that made single people like her want to vomit and she wanted the love and attention of a man. Brie didn't deserve Daniel, in fact, she didn't deserve anyone in Kaylee's mind because Daniel was far to sweet for a using bitch like her. Was she using Daniel the same way she used Randy? Even though she proclaimed her love for him Kaylee still had her doubts. "Anyway I should go." He said breaking her from her train of thoughts as his weight lifted from the bed. She followed him to the door.

"Thank you for all the stuff, nobody ever really, uh, thinks about me." She said with a tight mock smile.

"Well it was my pleasure and just know that someone does think about you." He said. "Good night Kaylee, see you soon."

"Night Daniel." She called before closing the door and letting out a sigh. "Why do I have to fall for every guy who's thoughtful towards me?" She asked herself as she went back and face planted on the bed again.

"Did you hear JBL? Daniel and Brie recently got engaged!" Jerry announced excitedly as RAW aired the next week

"Alright so I worked some things out to add you and your sister in but it's mainly going to be you." Stephanie said going over the storyline with Brie and Nikki.

"How about the feud with Kaylee?" Nikki asked eagerly hoping for er and her sister to get in on a little tag team action like they'd done in the past.

"See I don't possibly see where I could work in a feud between you two because so far all signs are pointing to an alliance but I take it that not what you want?" Stephanie asked looking between the twins.

"Not really, no." Brie said shaking her head.

"Well until something happens to make a feud then there won't be one girls, I'm sorry." Steph said shaking her head. "Now if you'll excuse me I have final arrangements to make for battle ground." She said excusing herself.

"Don't worry Brie, we'll get her." Nikki said reassuring her twin.

The night progressed smoothly until it came to the confrontation between randy and Daniel in the ring.

"Paul only gave you that title to motivate you because without it you can't reach your full potential. I don't need anyone else but myself to motivate me to reach my full potential!" Daniel yelled at him. "And at Battle ground I'm going to prove that. Yes! Yes! Yes!" He screamed as the crowd cheered along.

"Shut up! Shut up! No! No!" Randy yelled to the crowd. "Do you really think that all these people chanting Yes can make you a champion?" He asked looking him square in the eye. "And you're marrying a Bella. How can a guy like you manage to get a girl like her? Clearly there must be something seriously wrong with Brie to even think about marrying a man like you. One day she's going to wake up and realize that she not sleeping with a handsome champion like myself, but a barn yard animal!" Randy said smirking at Daniel who lost it and started to feed him fists. The fight spilled out of the ring and as Daniel tried to throw Randy into the stairs Randy reversed it and managed to get the upper hand on Daniel. Finally he got him into a DDT position on the apron as Brie ran out horrified to try and stop the assault.

"Randy stop! Please!" She yelled looking horrified and dropped to her knees at the same time randy dropped Daniel onto his head. Brie crawled over to him as Randy began to walk to wards the ramp before having seconds thoughts and walking back. Brie scooted away from Daniel on her ass as she looked up at Randy in fear.

"Randy don't, please!" She begged him as he began to tear apart the announcement table. Kaylee sprinted down the ramp as Randy was going to work determined to try and help Daniel since his fiance was doing a terrible by herself.

"Randy Don't you fucking dare!" Kaylee screeched going up behind him and pushing him. Randy turned to her with a sadistic smile as he advanced on her and she was glad to get his attention away from Daniel.

"Don't you think you'd learn by now?" Randy asked as he grabbed her arm hard and throwing her into the barricade. "Stay down!" He yelled at her with a smile as he watched her writhe in pain on the ground.

"Stop!" Brie yelled over and over again as Randy finished off clearing the announce table.

"Stop Brie? You want me to stop?" He taunted her before picking up her motionless fiance and smashing him onto the table face first. Kaylee crawled over to the ring and looked underneath it before pulling out a chair and forcing herself to her feet. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was when people pushed her around and flash backs of her father made her blood boil and give her the strength to push past the pain and get to her feet. Her getting hit wasn't anything like the actual wrestlers because she wasn't conditioned for this so she didn't know how to take the hits. She knew Randy was doing it deliberately to hurt her.

"Kaylee what are you doing?!" Brie asked shocked and Kaylee could have smacked her in the face with the chair. She was trying to sneak up on him with the chair to hit him in the back with it but because of Brie he seen her coming out of the corner of his eye and lived up to his name of Viper. He turned on a dime and yanked the chair from her hands, grabbing her arm with one hand and tossing the chair with another before pulling her into a head lock and DDTing her onto the mat. Finally he was able to turn his attention to Daniel and he got up on the announce table one more time to deliver a devastating RKO as Brie watched with tears in her eyes for her fiance mixed with sick gratification of watching the other girl getting hurt but resented the fact that it wasn't by her own hand. The DDT wasn't as bad as being RKO'd and Kaylee was able to come to after a few moments and managed to roll onto her stomach and get on all fours. Randy could feel his blood pulsating at the sight of her in the perfect position to deliver a punt to her skull. He got into the stance and sprinted towards her only to stop dead when she looked up at him with terrified emerald green eyes and he cursed her inwardly. He left her on the ground as he made his way backstage.

"I swear to god Randy if you would have punted her I would kill you!" Stephanie yelled angry as she walked up and pointed her finger in his face. "Last week she begged me and Paul not to punish you for that RKO claiming that it was your 'Freebie' as sick as that sounds. You lay another hand on her and Paul is going to pedigree you six feet under, do you understand me?" She asked him only to receive the smile he'd given to her before he DDTed her in the past.

"Tell Paul I'm doing him a favour and breaking his niece for him so she doesn't cause anymore problems. What she's doing isn't Best for business." Randy said.

"For your information Randy, her and Paul are on good terms." Stephanie said sternly.

"Well her and I aren't and I won't stop until she's a broken mess begging for mercy. No scratch that, I won't stop until _you _and _Paul_ are begging me too. You're all going to see what it finally means to hurt as much as you all hurt me." He said and she could see the rage that ignited in his eyes as he spoke before shoving past her and Stephanie was afraid of the damage randy was out to inflict upon everyone, especially Kaylee.


	17. Battleground

**A/N Battleground, where everyone armed themselves and drew their lines in the sand before running into battle.**

The night came for the battleground pay per view and Kaylee walked backstage with a purpose, to find Brie Bella and smack her in the face. All week she was confined to her room with a concussion because of that loud mouth who compromised her at RAW and left her victim to Randy.

"Where the fuck is Brie?!" Kaylee yelled with a huff as she spotted her twin sister and marched up to her.

"How about losing the attitude-" Nikki began as she arched her back in a defensive stance and began putting her hand all up in Kaylee's face before she let out a shocked yelp when the younger girl slapped her hand away and stepped up to go chest to chest with her.

"There's only room for one bitch is this conversation and you're fighting a losing battle, now _where _is Brie!" She shouted at her.

"I don't have to tell you _shit._" Nikki said crossing her arms and lowering her face. Kaylee felt a small smile form on her lips as she stepped back and turned to the side slightly before pulling back and slapping Nikki with so much force it sent her falling backwards onto her ass. It didn't help she was wearing heels either so her balance was compromised.

"You see Nikki, that was meant for your sister but I just couldn't help myself, I _hate_ you Bella's." She said leaning down to whisper in her ear before standing back up straight and began walking off. One Bella down, one to go. Nikki shot up with the look of the devil in her eyes.

"You're dead, bitch!" She screeched, and with her best battle cry, Nikki launched herself after the teen and managed to catch her off guard as she collided with her back that sent the both of them tumbling to the floor and the cat fight was on.

Phil walked into the mens locker room and threw his back down beside Randy who seemed to be off in his own little world.

"Look man, if you need someone to talk to with your problems, come to me instead of taking them out on a 19 year old girl who had no _control _over _anything_." Phil said as he really stressed the word control. Randy only smiled as he looked up at the straight edge superstar.

"I don't have problems, I am the problem, _her problem._"He said.

"Get the fuck out of Brie mode, okay? You went the exact same, bat shit crazy, over her and you're doing it again to Kaylee who didn't do anything to deserve it." Phil said hoping to make his friend see reason but watched him shake his head as he chuckled.

"She didn't do anything? Why don't you think I have a title anymore? She screwed me for it, that's why!" Randy yelled and Phil just looked confused.

"Wait, she was the one that rigged that match?" He asked shocked and hoped it wasn't true until Randy nodded his head. "Oh man." Was all he could say as he rubbed his neck.

"Are you seriously going to give him back the title?!" Stephanie asked in disbelief as she leaned over the desk on her fists while looking at her husband.

"Stephanie that was the plan and I am sticking with it. I know what's happened and morally he doesn't deserve it but Randy is a solid investment that keeps our paychecks high as well as everyone else in this god forsaken establishment." He said brushing off his wife. This had been a 2 day debate along with a week of him listening to her go on about 'poor Kaylee'. The way Paul seen it, it was karma catching up with her for everything she'd done and biting her right in the ass.

"So that's it? You reward him for victimizing a young girl? That's sick." She said picking up the creative team folder she'd placed on the desk and turning on her heel and walking out the door. She had another thing in mind.

"Show can I talk to you in private?" She asked going over to the giant of a man. He was an excellent angle to the whole storyline with him knocking everyone out and just losing it. And she had to admit it was pretty funny seeing the big man cry on television because it went against all man code.

"What's up Steph?" He asked once she'd pulled him aside into a room away from everyone else. She pulled out the storyline and handed it to him.

"I made some revisions as to what I want you to do, starting with tonight." She said as he skimmed over it.

"Are you sure Paul is going to be okay with it?" He asked looking at her after reading the contents.

"Paul doesn't have to be okay with anything seeing as he already signed for the storyline to run until an ending and seeing as I'm in charge of creative I can do what ever I want." She said with a smug smile but noticed his look of worry. "Listen Paul, he can't touch you because _I _wrote this and you just have to go along with it. I need you Paul." She said in a pleading tone.

"Alright, I'll do my best." He told her and she nodded her head in thanks before they both parted ways.

"Sir we have a situation with your niece and Nikki in the hallway. We can't get them apart." A staff member said in an alarmed tone as he walked into Paul's office. Paul stood and followed behind him quickly as the sounds of screeching grew louder and louder until the scene unfolded before him. Both girls were twisted around each other like pretzels and had a hold of each others hair and would occasionally yank making the other scream.

"What in the hell is going on? Let go!" Paul yelled but neither one complied. "Kaylee Renee Levesque so help me god if you make me separate you two I will confine you to my office and you will be stuck doing paper work for the rest of the night." He threatened and watched as she began to loosen her grip but Nikki still held tight. "If you don't let go Nikki you'll be fired." He said bluntly and watched as both girls fell apart and glared at one another.

"This ain't over. You and that sleazeball sister of yours are done for." Kaylee said in a threatening voice making Paul go over and grab her arm. He dragged her along behind him and she noticed his stone cold expression. She was in a little bit of pain as Paul tugged her behind him making muscles contract in her torso where Nikki managed to land a few punches.

"Now explain to me why in the world you are adding fighting to your long list of unethical, dangerous list of hobbies?" He asked once they arrived back at his office and he looked at her with his arms crossed.

"I was only defending myself after that bitch attacked me from behind." She stated in annoyance while adding an eye roll for extra emphasis.

"So did she just attack you over nothing or did you provoke her?" He asked knowing all to well the provoking nature of the teen.

"I slapped her. Sue me." She said crossing her arms in the same fashion as her uncle as they stared down one another.

"Listen, I can't have you going around and casually slapping people in the face because you feel like it. I can get sued for mistreatment of my employees because of it and you can get sued and charged with assault. Cut it out." He said in that low growl voice he took on when he was mad.

"Maybe you should have this Pep talk with Randy, because until he stops hitting me I'm not going to stop hitting everyone else." She said mimicking a cheerleader at a pep rally and adding a smile before pushing past him and leaving the office.

"Where so you think you're going?" He asked grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back inside.

"I'm going to see my friends." She said and watched the smile form on his lips.

"Oh no you're not. As of right now you're on paperwork duty." He said and laughed as her face changed into angry disbelief when he handed her a giant folder filled with papers and a pen. "Try not to have too much fun, and stay out of trouble." He said still smiling as he left the office to check on things backstage.

"Jesus Nikki what happened to you?" Brie asked when her twin came walking into the womens locker room with a bruise on her cheek in the shape of a hand print.

"That psychotic bitch happened. She fucking slapped me." Nikki said and watched the anger in Brie's eyes flash as she shook her head.

"I swear to god I'm going to break every bone in her body!" Brie yelled from her spot on the bench as she slammed her fist down on either side of her. AJ was on the other side of the lockers and could hear what was being said between the sisters and felt the heat in her blood rising with her anger.

"Well I can tell you one thing. She can't fight to save her life." Nikki said with a devilish smile making Brie look at her confused.

"How do you know?" She asked as Nikki sat down next to her.

"Because I don't take shit from a kid so I went after her and all the really knows how to do is slap and pull hair." She said and Brie smiled satisfied at her sister.

"God I wish I had been there, I would have helped you." Brie said as AJ finally decided to make an appearance.

"You guys even think about laying another hand on her and both of you will suffer broken bones. You think you're tough shit just because you managed to get the upper hand on some who wasn't trained to fight like both of you were? How pathetic can you guys get?" AJ said glaring at the twins who stood and walked into her personal space as they stared down at her.

"Do you really think it's wise to butt your nose in where it isn't wanted this close to our match tonight?" Brie asked and AJ looked up at her with a smile.

"What are you gonna do? You gonna beat me up? You gonna double team me? Go for it. I'm not like Kaylee and I know I can take both of you on without breaking a sweat and still manage to retain this belt in our match." AJ said meeting their glare as a few other divas entered the room.

"Woah, alright ladies break it up." Eva Marie said as her, Natalya, Alicia and Tamina placed themselves between the three.

"See you in the ring." AJ said with a smile as she left the locker room.

"Don't worry baby, you'll get her next time." Daniel said as he tried to comfort his hurting and upset fiance as she sat backstage after her match.

"I wouldn't be worrying about her Daniel, I'd be worried about yourself because I'm going to send you to the hospital." Randy said coming up behind the two. Daniel glared up at the Viper.

"Randy why can't you let it go?" Brie snapped looking up at her ex and watched as his smile quickly fell to a frown.

"Why can't I let it go? Because I loved you and you cheated on me with a goat. I gave you everything I had Brie and that meant nothing to you at all. I was just a sucker you played for a career boost." He said with disdain as he glared at the tiny girl who broke his heart.

"That was two years ago and you see it like it happened just yesterday. Grow up and move on, let me and Daniel live our lives in peace!" She shouted getting to her feet and as Randy began to advance on her Daniel stood up and quickly stepped in front of her protectively.

"You and Daniel can go to hell with the rest of them." Randy said with a smile and cackle as he walked off to gorilla position.

The match commenced for the WWE championship and both men went at it like a fight to the death. Big show stood backstage and waited anxiously while pacing around wondering if he should do it or not.

"Paul why are you still back here?" Stephanie asked going up to the giant man.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." He said as Stephanie's eyes trailed out to the ring.

"Well now is as perfect a time as ever." She said as she watched Randy getting ready for an RKO. Big show quickly made his way out and down the ramp towards the ring. Daniel was between the ropes when he reached it and he lifted on meaty fist and hit Daniel as hard as he could and watched as he went limp before making his way into the ring and, before the viper had a chance to escape or even comprehend what was going on, lifted his fist again and cracked Randy the hardest punch he'd ever mustered, as payback for a certain young girl he'd watched get DDTed and RKOed. Both men laid in the ring unconscious as Big show left and went backstage to a smiling Stephanie.

"On behalf of me and Kaylee, I say thank you." She said and Big show couldn't help but feel even the slightest bit good about what he just did.


	18. Protect me from You

**A/N What happens when the one you said you would protect says they need you to protect them from yourself?**

**Thank you guys so much once again for all the reviews and follows and faves! In this one Daniel and Kaylee are texting so Daniel will be the bolded and Kaylee is the italicized bold :) Enjoy and Please review! :D **

Kaylee was laying in bed watching RAW air live from her hotel room trying to recover from having the stomach flu when her phone vibrated next to her.

**How r u feeling?**

A smile formed on her lips once she'd seen it was Daniel.

_**Like death :(**_

**Awe :( Anything I can do?**

_**Not unless u wanna be sick for me**_

**Want me to bring you some soup after the show?**

_**Please? :)**_

**Alright see you later ;)**

Kaylee squealed in delight as she began to kick her feet on the bed in excitement until her stomach reminded her that moving remotely an inch made her want to decided a nice hot bubble bath would do well in soothing her aching, sick body and also make her not look like she'd been hit by a train when Daniel arrived.

Randy, on the other hand, also had the night off and was spending it the only way Randy knew how. At the bar with a drink in his hand as he attempted to drown the demons in his bloodstream that made him yearn for a certain young female. The only problem was his plan was backfiring and with every drink down he wanted her more and more.

"Alright Randy I think you've had enough." He muttered to himself as he pushed himself in his drunken stupor and began to stumble out the door to get back to the hotel. There was only one thing, no, one _person_ on his mind and he was determined to get to her before the nights end and claim her as his own. One way or another she was going to be his, even if it meant RKOing her and the rest of her family over and over again. The way he seen it, the only way to get love was through pain and if hurting her was what it took to make that happen then Randy was going to break her into nothing so he could be the one to build her up again.

**On my way. Hope u like chicken noodle :)**

Kaylee read before she pulled on a fresh pair of pajamas as she walked around her hotel room with with a towel on her head. The bath had helped her immensely as she prepared to see Daniel and she pulled the towel off the brush her wavy brown hair when there was a knock at the door and she quickly jumped up to answer it.

"Well that was quick." She said as she threw open the door with a smile only for it to drop. Randy was leaning against her door frame and she could tell he was drunk out of his mind from the look of his bloodshot eyes and the fact that every time he exhaled she swore she could feel herself getting tipsy off the stench. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded as she watched him sway slightly on his feet.

"I came to see you, obviously." He said cracking a slight smile. "You don't seem happy to see me." He said.

"Because I'm not asshole." She said before trying to close the door but Randy stopped it and pushed his way inside. "Get out!" She screamed before running back into her room and placing the bed between them. She looked around for the nearest object to grab and defend herself with. Her phone was laying dead center of the bed and as she reached to grab it Randy managed to get close enough to grab her arm and twist her into him.

"Shh, shhh, I'm not going to hurt you babe." He whispered as he began to stroke the side of her head while restricting her movements. He took the phone out of her hand and threw it across the room out of reach before lowering her onto the bed.

"No Randy stop!" She protested as he pinned her down beneath him. He leaned down slowly and placed a gentle kiss to her lips only for her to turn her head away and start pounding on his chest. "Get off!" She yelled and he could see that she was crying as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them up above her head.

"Kaylee it's okay. I love you." He said as he kissed her again then began to trail kisses down her jaw and to her neck. There was only one other situation like this and it had been when she was in college, except there she had been lucky and had a pen.

"Randy please, please don't do this." She begged him when he took both her wrists in one hand and used the other to slowly trail up her shirt.

"This is what people do when they love each other, and I know you love me!" He yelled at her forcefully as a mask of anger over took his face for a split second.

"Randy you're drunk. This isn't like you! You said you'd protect me!" She said back trying to buy sometime. Daniel should be showing up any second and if she could prevent anything until then she should be okay.

"I did protect you, I'll always protect you." He said back to her in a softer tone as he used his free hand to wipe her eyes.

"Well there's one person you haven't protected me from." She said and he locked eyes with her before smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm working on Daniel." He said cracking a slight smile.

"It's not Daniel at all Randy, it's _you_." She said and watched the disturbed look form on his face.

"Why do you need protection form me?" He asked her confused.

"Because look what you're doing!? I'm telling you no!" She yelled and something inside him must have clicked as he slowly let go of her and looked at his own hands as if he's never seen them before. She could feel the bile building in her twisted stomach as Randy's weight was lifted off her.

"I'm sorry." He said to her before he began to stumble out of the room. Kaylee slid off the side of the bed and sunk to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest as she began to cry.

"Kaylee?" She heard Daniel call into the room unsure. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting on the floor but she managed to stop crying and just felt numb inside. She pushed herself to her knees and peered over the bed at Daniel who had entered her room through the still open door.

Daniel took in the shaken state of the girl and her red eyes. He was holding a brown bag with a plastic container of soup that he placed on her bedside table before going and helping her to her feet.

"What's wrong?!" He asked her alarmed as he sat her on the bed.

"Randy was here a few minutes ago and...well he t-tried." She tried to say but felt the tears welling up again in her eyes as Daniel pulled her into the security of his arms.

"What did he do to you, honey?" Daniel asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions, but had this gut feeling that what he thought was right.

"I honestly don't know what he was trying to do but I think he was trying to have sex with me." She said through the tears as Daniel rubbed her back.

"Honey that's not sex, that's rape and assault." He said and she remembered another time those two words had been used in a courtroom.

"Daniel can I tell you a story without you telling anyone?" She asked looking up at him with dull green eyes that seemed to have lost their fire.

"Of course you can, you can tell me anything." He said.

"That's not the first time someone tried to do that to me. I was in college going for a business degree and I was actually doing so well but I got paired up with a dickhead for a roommate who was always throwing parties. I tried to switch but it was too late so I had to deal. Anyway one night I was in my room studying for a test I had that week and of course there was a raging party going on in my dorm and everyone was drunk, so some guy stumbles into my room and begins to try and get me on the bed and he kept touching me and he almost managed to get my shirt off when I took the pen I was using and actually stabbed him through the cheek." She said and Daniel just looked at her shocked.

"So what happened?" He asked in disbelief. He felt sorry for this girl who seemed to always be getting the shit end of every deal.

"Both of us were kicked out for assault." She said sadly and Daniel couldn't believe it.

"That's not right at all. Did he at least get charged?" He asked her.

"I was going to but the school told me if I did I would get booted so I kept my mouth shut and still got booted. Funny world we live in isn't it?" She asked with a small chuckle and teary smile.

"I just want you to know that if you need me for anything I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. I'm just a phone call away and I don't care what time of the night or day it is. You need me and I'm there." He said looking her dead in the eyes. Daniel had always been a man of his word and he prided himself on that.

"Randy said that to me once." She muttered loud enough for him to hear before going into some sort of daze.

"Well I'm nothing like Randy and I actually mean what I say." He said bringing her attention to him but she still had that dream like look in her eyes. Before either of them could think Kaylee leaned forward and placed her lips to Daniels, his beard rough and scratchy against her face as she closed her eyes. Daniel sat there for a stunned minute before pulling back and looking at her wide eyed. Only then did she seem to come out of her trance and look at him shocked.

"Oh god, Daniel I'm sorry." She said as she covered her face. What the hell had she done?

"Hey don't worry about it. It was just a natural reaction considering what you've been through tonight and...I should go." He said as he stood. "Your soups on the bedside table." He said casting one final glance at her before giving her a small smile and giving her a wave. Once he closed her door he let out a frustrated sigh. This was not good at all.


	19. Guilty

**A/N Everyone is feeling guilty for acts committed last week. Randy wants her forgiveness and Daniel..well he's not sure if he wants her.**

"So hows your face?" Kaylee asked as she sat in her uncles office with a slushy that's contents were pretty well drained but she still sucked to make that annoying sound. She hated to admit it but she was hiding out in the office to avoid Daniel and Randy.

"It's just fine. Why, exactly, are you in here? Don't you usually run around creating mass havoc with everyone? Because to my knowledge that's what you do." He said clenching his still sore jaw. He'd been punched the previous week by big show who knocked him out and Stephanie was currently out in the ring slapping him right back for what he did to Paul.

"It is _not_. There was only one altercation." She said and Paul clenched his jaw in irritation as she continued to make the dry sucking sound.

"Cut it out!" He snapped looking up form his paper work and glaring over at her. "Get out of my office and find something productive to do instead of annoying me." He said and she reluctantly stood from the office couch and headed out into the shark tank.

"Daniel you seem distant." Brie said as she watched her boyfriend getting ready for his upcoming match. He'd been quiet the entire week and barely touched her, almost like he was worlds away.

"Hmm, sorry just a lot on my mind." He said. Boy was that an understatement. Was it possible to fall for someone else when you were already in love with the girl of your dreams? Daniel still couldn't figure it out. He had a love for Kaylee but couldn't decide whether it was as a child or as a woman.

"Well tell me. You tell me everything but ever since you've been hanging around with that bitch you haven't been opening up to me as much." She said taking on a defensive tone.

"Why does every conversation we have lately always end up in a fight? Kaylee has nothing to do with anything between me and you yet you always seem to be shoving her between us. You're doing this yourself Brie." He said already feeling drained. And he was feeling guilty, guilty to the point of breaking down because he hadn't told his fiance. That was another sign to him.

"I'm sorry, she just...I don't know." She said sighing as she pushed her hair back out of her face. Daniel went over and took her in his arms.

"I love you, and only you." He said to her. "Good luck." He finished as he kissed her head.

Randy was on a mission. He could faintly remember what he did to the teen and he was another one to feel the guilt. He had to find her and he had to apologize. While his objective was to hurt her he never, ever meant to do what he'd done.

"Phil have you seen Kaylee?" Randy asked his friend who was talking to AJ. He had his suspicions about the two of them being together secretly but he wasn't going to say anything.

"No, why?" Phil asked as he looked at him suspiciously.

"It's actually really important." He said and Phil could see the guilt on his friends face.

Kaylee turned a corner and soon turned on her heel as the apex predators eyes met hers and she was walking quickly to try and find somewhere to hide.

"Kaylee wait!" She heard Randy call and the blood in her veins froze. Her plan had backfired and Randy was quick to catch up. He reached out and touched her shoulder only to feel her tense up and then turn to slap his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She said and her voice wasn't angry, it was scared. She coward away from him.

"Get the hell away from her!" Stephanie screeched. She was walking back from her promo out in the ring and seen Kaylee cornered by the viper and the terrified look on her face.

"Stephanie it's not what you think." Randy said as the older woman came to place herself between the two and she glared up at him.

"I warned you to stay away from her. After what you said about making me and Paul beg you to stop hurting her I will _always_ be a boulder in your path when it comes to her." She said. Randy clenched his jaw, his eyes turning to slits as he slowly turned and walked away. "Honey are you okay?" Stephanie asked as she turned to the shaken teen who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Aunt Steph I need to talk to you." She said as a few tears slip out and not once, in her entire life and she seen the tough exterior of this tough young woman crack, and by the looks of it, her walls were starting to crumble as Kaylee told her aunt about the night Randy had almost taken her by force.

Well that just went fantastic, Randy thought to himself as he headed into the mens locker room.

"So how did things go? Did you end up RKOing her?" Phil asked as he laced up his boots and a look of anger came over his face as he grabbed his friend by the shirt and pulled him into a standing position only to push him up against the locker.

"Phil you don't know a goddamn thing between her and I apart from what I've told you. The only thing you need to do right now is shut your mouth and stop while you're ahead." He said through clenched teeth as he leaned in close to his face. When he let go Phil held his hands up in a truce, the unexpected outburst not much of a surprise but still terrifying.

"Can you guys just please kiss and make up? Everything is getting way out of hand and you are really starting to piss a lot of people off with the way you've been acting. It's time to either put up or shut up. Now you have two options, do everything you possibly can to win her back or shut the fuck up, let it go and move on." Phil said. He was getting so tired of giving Randy advice when he never actually listened to a damn word he said.

"Trust me I think it's way to late for forgiveness, things just went to far." He said.

"So you gave her a few RKOs and said a few things because you were mad, big deal, everyone does that." Phil said as if it was all so simple.

"Remember the part where I told you that you only know what I confide in you? Well I haven't been telling you everything for a reason. What I did was unforgivable and the way she cried...Phil it was a mistake and a sick part of me enjoyed it. I get a sick sense of happiness from hurting her and I can't stop, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. I need her to love me." He said and Phil just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude go out and get laid. That will cure everything." He said and Randy cracked a smile and chuckled.

"Probably not but I'm gonna do it anyway. Well after I go and stir up some trouble with Daniel. He's been flying way to close to my flame for the past 2 years." Randy said as he got up. From what he knew Brie was currently in the medical office being treated for an injury she sustained earlier in her match.

"Are you really sinking low enough to lie about Randy now? Jesus Christ when does it end with you?" Paul asked in disbelief as he looked at the crying teenager.

"I'm not lying to you!" She screamed at him.

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner?" He questioned her giving her a hard look and Stephanie wanted to punch him right in the mouth.

"Kaylee forget it, talking to him is useless anymore." Stephanie said and Kaylee shoved herself up from her seat and left the office. She had been called every name in the book but never once had she been called a liar and that pissed her off.

"Hey Kaylee! Kaylee wait up!" Daniel called as he seen her storming towards the parking lot exit. She stopped and turned to look at him, her makeup running down her face but her face broke into a small smile when she saw him. "Why is it I always seem to run into you when something bad happens?" He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe it's so you can make it better." She told him making him smile.

"So what happened this time?" He asked her.

"I got called a liar for telling my uncle what Randy did to me last week before you came over." She said and Daniels mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide.

"You can't be serious. What a dickhead. If you want me to I'll go and vouch for you because I seen the after math of what happened. Nobody ever gets that upset over nothing." Daniel said defending her.

"It's not even worth it anymore. I've been fighting for my whole life and I just want it all to stop. Have you ever just wanted to run away to a place where no one knows you and anyone that did couldn't find you?" She asked him and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"I promise you everything will get better in time. Now is the time for you to start proving everyone wrong about what they think you're all about. Show them the softer side." He said with a smile but she shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving myself vulnerable to anyone. That's how people get _really_ hurt." She said. Even though it took one cup of chamomile tea from Randy and suddenly her heart was in his hands.

Randy stopped dead and stared down the long hallway where he could faintly see Kaylee concealed behind Daniel and they looked like they were in deep conversation. And she looked like she'd been crying. Her eyes looked past Daniel after a few minutes and spotted him, then to his utter horror, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He expected Daniel to push her away but his blood boiled as his fingers went into her hair and pulled her body closer to his and he kissed her back. Randy stalked off to find his fiance in the medical room and perhaps tell her or let her find out of her own accord. The only thing Randy knew was that Daniels neck was going to be crushed underneath his foot in due time and hell in a cell couldn't come fast enough.

"Oh god what am I doing?" Daniel asked as he broke free of the kiss and backed away from her.

"I'm sorry, I seen Randy and it just happened." She said and Daniel stopped dead.

"Wait, you're using me to get back at randy now?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No, yes, I don't know!" She said conflicted. "I really like you Daniel, but you're with Brie and I also like Randy still even though I hate him at the same time and I'm just really confused." She said in distress.

"How do you think I feel? I'm engaged to be married and yet I find myself thinking about you ever since you kissed me last week and that's all I want to do!" Daniel said cursing himself. "I shouldn't be having these thoughts and feelings but I am, and I'm not going to be used as your way of getting back at Randy when he already wants my head on a silver platter because of Brie." He said running his hands through his hair as she looked at him and sighed.

"You should go, your match is up next." She said and Daniel nodded. "I promise it won't happen again."

"I can't." Daniel said with a frown as he turned and walked away.

The camera crew followed Randy as he taunted Daniel out in the ring by going to the medical office and using Brie as bait to lure her boyfriend backstage and it worked.

"Where is he?" Daniel asked once he'd managed to get the door opened.

"Daniel look out!" Brie yelled as Randy attacked him from behind. "Stop!" She yelled as staff ran into the room and tired to hold him back. He threw him into a metal cabinet before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Kaylee is one girl you're not taking from me. I'm going to tear you limb from limb." He said before standing up and giving a maniacal laugh before looking and Brie and Nikki with a menacing smile and leaving.


	20. Halloween Special

**A/N A party, a pact and one wrong decision. **

**Rating is changing to M because..well..SEX ;) Thank you all for the reviews faves and follows once again!**

Hell in a cell. Everything leading up to that moment, the moment where Daniel's flame had been reignited only to be stomped out once again by his mentor and teacher Shawn Michaels. The poetic irony didn't do it justice at all when sweet chin music slapped Daniel in the face and allowed for the garden snake to slither his way on top and regain his championship. It shouldn't be called Best for business anymore, it should be called the screw job because that's all that kept happening.

"You are not wearing that to the company costume party." Paul said when his niece stepped out of her room wearing a very revealing fairy butterfly, wingy thing companies actually had the nerve to call a costume. Kaylee glared at him and continued on her way with Stephanie by her side and Paul sighed. He was the middle man being battered by the silent treatment coming from both his wife and niece, and he didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.

"This is so cliché, the stupid company halloween party. I'd rather go to a real party where people are actually going to have fun." Kaylee said as they stepped into the elevator.

"It's not stupid and our parties are always fun." Paul said only for Kaylee to turn around and smack him with her wand. "I will snap that thing in half." He told her in an angry tone.

"Oh no," She began halfheartedly, She sounded more bored and annoyed than anything. "Aunt Steph he's going to get Shawn to kick me in the face." She said in a mock damsel in distress voice as Paul bit his tongue. A battle with both women on the same side was not one he would win in a million years.

"Trust me he wouldn't even begin to think about it and even if he did, he'd have to go to sleep sometime." Stephanie said as the elevators opened again and both females laughed at his expense while he walked behind them clenching his hands open and closed to resist the urge of strangling them.

"It seems like everyone's a corporate sell out these days for the right price." Kaylee continued. She knew there was no point in trying to actually talk to him straight up so she would deal with venting to her aunt in his presence while ignoring the fact he was even there.

"You don't know the first thing about business." He muttered sitting across from them and he felt her eyes on him again and the heated glare she was giving could start an entire forest fire and let him know he hit a nerve.

"Aside from the fact that you are a _complete ass_, I will have you know one thing. I do know business, I went to college because I was good at it and had I stayed I probably would have ended up one of the top students of my class because when it came to _business_, I didn't fuck around." She said before crossing her arms. Stephanie wore and expression of awe while Paul sunk down in his seat like a scolded child and wore a wounded look.

"Oh I went to college, I know business." Paul began to mimic her in a small voice as a joke.

"Paul grow up, you're a 40 year old man." Stephanie said shaking her head at her husband.

"Well she started it." He said looking at Kaylee and sticking out his tongue. When she cracked a small smile at him he smiled back. The limo stopped and her face feel quickly as she sighed.

"Ugh I can't wait for this to be over." She said stepping out of the limo. Kaylee usually loved parties because there was always alcohol, but with Paul and Stephanie around she was going to have to be extra careful when she was around the mini bar.

"Come on, this is a chance for you to make new friends in the work place and watch people make fools of themselves." Stephanie said remembering the time her and Paul had a little too much to drink and her dared her to dance on the bar which was slippery from the nights constant crowd of drinkers that she slipped and fell face first onto the floor and ended up breaking her nose but she laughed.

"The only people I want to see make fools of themselves are Randy, Nikki and Brie. And by fools I mean I want the ceiling to cave in on them." Kaylee said as the entered into the very decorated arena that would be used for RAW the next day.

"Now that's a bit harsh." Paul said holding the door open for his wife.

"Not when you've been through what I have." She muttered under her breath as she made her way over to the buffet table filled with an assortment of goodies. Well, she found the spot she was going to be all night.

She looked beautiful. Randy had his eyes trained on the door so he would know the exact moment she came in, if she came at all. As the night progressed and none of the Levesque's showed up his faith had weakened and almost perished until he seen a beautiful bright pink tutu capture his eyes and as they trailed up to the face he broke into a smile.

"Lemme guess, Kaylee just walked in." Phil said sipping on his Pepsi as they sat with their shield friends and Cody.

"Who's Kaylee?" Cody asked taking a gulp of his beer while looking at his friends. He'd missed out on a lot since he took the time off for his wedding and hadn't really had time to hang out with his friends.

"She's hot, dude." Jon said causing Randy to reach out slap the back of his head. "What? You and her were over before it even began man, now you're just heading into a train wreck." He said as he finished off his beer and grabbed another.

"I am so confused." Cody said shaking his head.

"And trust me it's a fairly long, tragic story but let's just say Randy almost had the girl but the girl is related to the boss and all that jazz." Phil said a little harshly. "And she is hot."

"You guys are dicks." Randy muttered as he downed the rest of his rum and stood to get more.

"We need to get them together." Joe said making all eyes turn to him.

"What? How the hell do you expect us to do that? Kaylee is at his throat and then all this other shit added in there with Daniel and Brie and Randy and it's just a giant mess." Phil said motioning wildly with his hands.

"He clearly needs help." Joe continued and Phil rolled his eyes.

"I've tried to help him, it's hopeless." He said.

"Nothing is hopeless. Tell me you don't see how perfect they could be. They are both strong willed and if they could work together and be on the same page they would be a force to be reckoned with. Tell me you can't see he actually does love her?" Joe challenged him and for once everyone was silent.

"I'm in." Seth said looking at his pal.

"You can definitely count me in. Randy's been my friend for a long time and he deserves to be happy." Cody said and Phil sighed in defeat.

"Jon are you going in on this too?" He asked looking at the final man to say whether he was in or out.

"I like to meddle in other peoples lives to begin with, so, yeah." He said nodding his head.

"Well then it looks like we have a challenge ahead of us boys. God I'm so glad I don't drink, after dealing with you guys I'd probably be an alcoholic." He said making everyone laugh.

"Now why are you over here by yourself?" Daniel asked going up to the enchanting fairy. Compared to every other female in the room, even his fiance, her costume was on the milder side and it had to be the most beautiful one he'd seen in a while.

"Uh, being anti social and hiding. Plus there's food over here." She said making the lumber jack grin.

"I like your costume, the tutu is a great touch." He said taking in the bright pink tutu dress she was wearing.

"Well I would have come as scooby but I was told last minute about the party and that costumes were mandatory and this was surprisingly one of the last ones in my size." She said striking a slight pose. "So why aren't you with Brie?" She asked him noting that his fiance was not by his side.

"She's a little drunk right now and hitting on a few of the other superstars so I thought I'd..go away." He said. Three options had come to his mind 1. Taking her home 2. Causing a scene or 3. Going away and the third one seemed best.

"Thank god I'm not the only one having a massively good time." She said sarcastically.

"Well did you wanna leave?" He asked and she looked at him curiously.

"Are you being serious? Because that's what I've wanted to do the minute I learned I had to come." She told him and it was the truth. Anything that dealt with family or people she hated she tried to avoid at all cost.

"I'm being completely serious. Nikki knows how I feel about Brie getting drunk and even Brie knew how I felt about her getting drunk and she did it anyway so I think they'll understand why I left." He said before offering her his arm. She hesitated for a moment before taking his offered arm and exiting the arena.

"So what did you have in mind?" Kaylee asked as they headed to his rental.

"I was thinking watching movies. You like scary movies?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically. While it may not have showed, Halloween was her favourite holiday.

"I've been waiting for beetle juice to come on forever!" she said as they drove back to the hotel.

"My place or yours?" Daniel asked with a smile once they'd reached the hotel.

"Doesn't matter." She said.

"Well then I guess we'll go to yours." He said as they took the elevator up to her room. Kaylee slipped into the bathroom to remove herself from the uncomfortable and itchy costume before pulling on her pajamas and meeting Daniel back on her bed. "The remote is all yours." He said when she bounced onto the bed beside him and picked the scariest movie playing at the time. As the movie progressed they both grew closer and closer together until Daniel was holding her in his arms and their legs had tangled together.

"You can pick this time." She said once the movie had ended and she handed him the remote. Daniel only put it down on the bedside table as he looked into her eyes before he leaned in and kissed her, his hand going to the back of her head and pulling her close to him, before Kaylee threw her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. Things got heated quickly between the two, the sexual tension building to an unbearable state and soon the couple found each other hastily taking the others clothes off.

"Kaylee you're beautiful." Daniel said taking in her naked body as he pushed the hair out of her face. She moaned as his lips found her neck and his facial hair tickled and scratched her skin as he trailed kisses.

"Oh god Daniel." She squeaked when she felt him slowly enter inside her. There was no time to think about anything as their emotions fueled and told their bodies what to do. Daniels hands trailed to her plump breasts and he squeezed while his lips sucked at her collar bone, leaving a giant purple love mark that contrasted against her lightly tanned skin.

"Jesus you're so tight." Daniel moaned as he thrust up into her. She arched her back as the pleasure began to intensify and she knew that any moment she was going to explode. Daniel grabbed her body and rolled so he was on top and he watched her face intently, the look of sheer concentrated bliss and pleasure adding more fuel to his fire and he couldn't stop, not until she was panting and moaning his name. Her nails raked down his back and clawed at the touch skin as her breathing became irregular and soon she was tightening around his hard member as she reached her high.

"Daniel, oh shit, Daniel!" Kaylee moaned loudly and he found his release before collapsing on the bed next to her.


	21. A kink in the plan

**A/N More then one truth comes out and lives are changed.**

Kaylee walked backstage during Raw the next day in a sour mood. Her day started out shitty when she woke up in her bed alone, making her wonder if she should just get 'use me' tattooed on her forehead because that's what everyone seemed to think. Then she felt guilty about doing that with a soon to be married man. Sure she hated Brie's guts because she was a spineless, cold hearted bitch, but if people found out she'd come between lovers who she knew did love each other, she would never live down the reputation of home wrecking slut as long as she lived. Best to just forget about it and move on, because one night stands were something she'd become accustomed too even though she craved to belong to someone and have more then just a one night stand.

"Hey sunshine, why the long face?" Joe asked coming up to her much to her surprise and she shrugged at him.

"Just having a shitty night I guess." She told him as he feel in step beside her and began to walk with her.

"The nights barely even started." He said cracking a smile and hoping she would too. She looked up to the much larger shield member and sighed.

"Alright then I'm having a shitty day." She said even though it was more then that. She was having a shitty life. Had she had any idea that every choice she'd made lead up to this point in time she would do everything in her power to go back in time, slap her younger self up side the head and tell her to make better choices.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" He asked her.

"Not unless you want to run me over with a truck, then no." she said with a sarcastic smile and Joe laughed slightly.

"Well it's easy to see why people either love you immediately or hate you." He said and his statement caught her off guard.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Just that not everyone likes people who are outspoken. While others admire it others envy it and it's just one of those things you either love or hate. Randy hated it." He said with a smile and her heart dropped.

"Well I'm not exactly fond of his opinions on me as of late." She said as she tried to quicken her pace to avoid the conversation from happening.

"But that was only one thing. I'm sure there's something about him you must have hated." Joe said easily catching up with her.

"Yeah, I hated that he was a pompous asswad." She spat as she stopped and crossed her arms. "You know what else I hated? That he used me for a title shot, that I had to share a room with him, how I watched the way he slept because I couldn't and the way-" she choked on her words as the tears came. She didn't hate him and every word that come out of her mouth tore at her heart like razor blades and she had to stop before she ended up having a nervous breakdown.

"Hey, honey it's okay." Joe said in a fatherly tone as he took her into his arms.

"I don't hate him, he's the only fucking person on this planet I can't get out of my head and it's driving me insane." She said as she wiped at her eyes frantically. "I've never even cried this much in my life over anything and it's like he got under my skin and I can't shake him."

"Then you need to tell him that." He said holding her at arms length and she shook her head.

"I can't, everything has just gone to far." She said as she forced herself from his grip and turned on her heel. This was going to be harder than it looked.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick." Paul said when the disgruntled looking teen walked through the door in some sort of trance.

"I wasn't feeling good so I went back to the hotel. You could have called ya know, I do have a phone." She said agitated as she snapped out of her daze.

"Well you could have at least told us before you went, lucky you Daniel was kind enough to let us know he took you back before returning to the party." Paul said before averting his eyes back to the massive amount of paper work that seemed to get bigger ever week. Kaylee felt the anger inside her rise as her uncles confession slapped her in the face like a wake up call. Now Daniel could go straight to hell with Randy.

"So did you talk to her?" Seth asked when Roman came back to the locker room where Cody, Phil, Jon and him had been waiting.

"Yeah and it went just great." He said sarcastically as he tore of his casual clothing to change into his ring gear.

"So what? Are we going to have to end up summoning Satan to make this thing happen?" Cody asked as he placed his foot up on the bench beside Seth and leaned forward.

"I dunno Cody do you think Thatan will come?" Phil asked as he mocked his lisp.

"Fuck off, punk." Cody said as he glared at his friend.

"Well I managed to get out of her that she didn't hate him before she stormed off in a fit of tears and rage." Joe said as he pulled on his pants.

"So then what's the big deal?" Jon asked as they all watched Joe intently who was feeling creeped out with all his guy friends staring at him while he changed.

"Some shit about things going to far. She didn't really go into detail." He said and Phil threw up his hands.

"My god this girl holds a grudge over the stupidest shit ever!" He exclaimed aloud just as Randy walked in and looked at his group of friends oddly. Everyone did their best to try and act cool.

"I swear you talk about her more then I do." Randy said zeroing in quickly on who they were talking about. The only girl he knew that could be holding a grudge was Kaylee.

"I'm sorry Randy but wake the fuck up. This girl isn't worth the fucking trouble and heart ache. Can you just imagine if you guys were actually in a relationship? You would do one thing and 50 years down the line she'd bring it up and use it against you!" Phil said flabbergasted and Randy glared at him.

"Phil for the last time you don't know fucking shit! You want to hear a little fucking story, because I'm about to lay it all out in the open." Randy said finally fed up with Phil always ripping into him about how wrong it was of her when it was both of them who did wrong. "Yeah I left her standing in the hallway after choosing my job over her but that was minor compared to what I did a few weeks ago." He said as he ran a hand over his head at the memory that choked the life out of him. Everyone waited anxiously to hear what Randy had to say and watched as the conflict waged a war inside him as he paced around. "I got drunk and – god why is this so hard!" He said as he looked up at the ceiling in desperation.

"How about we promise we won't judge you on whatever you have to say, does that make it easier?" Cody asked. He was kind of like a teenage girl and hung on every word just waiting for the kicker.

"I got drunk and I forced myself upon her. No I didn't get far because I stopped myself." He said in a rush of breath and the whole room became so silent that if a pin dropped you would know the exact place it was.

The only thing on Daniels mind was Kaylee and he let out a sigh. He'd been avoiding Brie since this morning when he left the hotel early, needing time to think without any distractions. How he found himself torn between two women he'd never know because that was not like him at all.

"There you are I've been looking for you all day." Brie said making Daniel jump at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, hi." He said turning to her with a forced smile as she walked over and put her arms around him before pecking his lips.

"I've been calling but your phones off." She said when she pulled back and gave him a questioning look.

"Actually it's dead, but there's something I really need to talk to you about involving our wedding." He said and watched as her eyes and smile lit up.

"Just ruff him up a bit." Kaylee said to Bray and his family. Having control in a storyline could come in handy sometimes when you had dirty work that needed to be done.

"Don't worry miss Levesque, it shall be done." He said with a thick southern accent that he did so well.

"Alright, good to know." She said as she walked away from them and felt a shiver go down her spine. Those guys really creeped her out.

"Kaylee, Daniel's looking for you." Renee said when she walked past the interview area and Kaylee stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well if you see Daniel tell him to fuck off for me." She said with a smile garnering a confused look from Renee before she continued on her way.

"Well that's not very nice is it." She heard his voice say from behind and turned with a glare directed at the bearded man. "Woah what's with the hostility?" He asked her as her face fell into anger.

"You are the last person I want to talk to right now, in fact, I'd rather talk to Randy then you." She spat at him as he dared to walk closer to her.

"Listen, I told Brie about what happened last night." He said and her blood went cold. She couldn't believe how fast Daniel was to spill to his soon to be wife when she expected that he would keep it locked up in the depths of his being to rot away with his insides.

"You're a fucking idiot!" She said going off on him like a time bomb.

"Just let me explain!" He said when she turned on her heel to get away from him. It was only a matter of minutes before word got around to everyone and soon she would be labeled a slut.

"Explain what? You're not the one who's going to get the brunt of this because you're Daniel Bryan, the sweetest, innocent man this company has ever seen and with everyone already knowing my bad rep it's all going to be pinned on me!" She yelled as the anger seeped into her every word.

"Well if you'd shut up a minute and let me talk." Daniel said walking up to her and pulling her into his arms. Much to her surprise he kissed her, the kind of passionate kiss that usually lead to babies being made.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded when she pushed him away after enjoying the kiss a few seconds too long.

"I'm making a choice." He said with a smile and she was confused as all hell.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I called off my engagement. I'm just as confused as you are and I just wanted to see if we could work." He said and Kaylee's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Oh Jesus Christ, what else can go wrong?" Phil asked as he eavesdropped from around the corner. Now it was going to be harder than ever but his determination to get Randy and Kaylee together was stronger then ever and it would be his pleasure to take Daniel out of the game for his best friend.

**P/S I feel like I'm just dragging this story on longer than it should and that I'm getting repetitive in scenarios and I'm sorry. I'll probably end this soon.**


	22. It won't happen again

**A/N Oh my god over 100 reviews, I'm crying! Thank you guys, for your support and for just everything!**

"Daniel I..."Kaylee stood speechless in front of him as she slowly began to back away. "No this isn't happening." She said as the hallway suddenly began to spin and she swayed on her feet. Daniel quickly reached out and grabbed her before she could topple over side ways.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Seriously Daniel?" Nikki screeched as she marched over to the pair. After walking in on the broken mess of her sister and listening to what went down she had one sole intention and that was to beat the shit out of Kaylee. "You're fucking done for, bitch." She said pointing a finger at Kaylee before running and giving her a knee to the stomach. Kaylee felt sick as it was and after that she was sure that she would puke.

"Nikki stop!" Daniel said as he tried to pull the fuming Diva away but she managed to get out from his grasp. This time she grabbed Kaylee by the hair and smashed her face off a table sitting in the hallway holding a few drinks for the wrestlers that were returning backstage from the ring.

"Hey, Hey! Paul! Stephanie, Anyone!" Daniel yelled as he did his best to restrain her as Kaylee laid on the floor being victimized by Nikki's boot. Her ribs became the main focus and she heard the loud crack that satisfied her ears

"You wanna be a little slut, then you get beat like one!" Nikki shouted at her as more people came onto the scene and put themselves between the two.

"Someone get the medic!" A staff member called as Kaylee rolled on the floor in pain holding her stomach, the blood from her nose dripping down her cheek and going into her hair. She kept telling herself that she deserved it, for everything she'd done after stepping foot in arena after arena and putting people through the same thing.

"Kaylee, oh my god what happened?" Stephanie said as she did her best too run in her heels when she seen the blood, her face shocked and scared as she knelt down beside her. "Honey you're going to be okay." She said pushing the hair out of her face.

"Nikki attacked her Steph." Daniel said pushing his way through the crowd of people to get to the two women.

"Why? As far as I know she's never even had contact with Nikki." Stephanie said confused as she turned her attention to the bearded man.

"It's because of me. I broke up with Brie and they think it's her fault." Daniel said not elaborating on the whole story.

"I c-can't..." Kaylee began to wheeze trying to find the air that seemed to have been ripped from her lungs and not wanting to return. Every time she tried it felt like someone was stabbing her in the lungs, but she figured that was just her ribs. Soon a stretcher came into sight as the on call ambulatory crew responded to the situation and began checking her over before putting her up on the stretcher and wheeling her away to the ambulance.

Randy was drawn out to the hallway when he heard people barking orders and watched as medical staff raced by him and pushed what appeared to be one of the divas, towards the ambulance. Randy shrugged it off, people got hurt around here all the time so it wasn't any big deal. It wasn't until he seen Stephanie trying to waddle along behind it while holding her cell phone to her ear.

"Paul, they're taking Kaylee to the hospital." She said frantically to her husband who wasn't at the arena while trying to keep herself under control. "I know that but I don't want her to go alone. Paul she looks bad." She said on the verge of tears.

"Let me go."Randy cut in making her avert her eyes to him. Just then Daniel also appeared on her other side and glared over at Randy.

"No let me go." He said more firmly then Randy.

"Dude you're the reason she's in this mess." Phil said jogging up to the trio and Stephanie just looked at the three men getting irritated.

"I don't have time for this! I have four people talking to me at once and a hurt niece!" She yelled holding the phone away from her mouth so Paul wouldn't go deaf.

"Just let Randy go. I'm sure you and Daniel need to have a nice long chat." He said and Stephanie turned a glare to the bearded man.

"You're right. Randy, go and call me if anything happens," She said as she nodded him in the direction of the ambulance that was ready to take off. "You come with me." She said pointedly at a scowling Daniel who reluctantly followed behind her.

Stephanie slammed the door to her office closed once her and Daniel were inside.

"I swear if you intentionally put her in harms way I'm going to put you threw my desk!" Stephanie said as she pointed angrily towards the floor with every word that came out of her mouth.

"Woah, that's not it at all. I would never put her in harms way." He said holding his hands up and looking at her incredulous.

"Then explain to me what the hell happened that warranted that much injury? She's not a wrestler Daniel, she can barely hit a fly let alone defend herself from an attack of that magnitude." She said staring at him in confusion.

"This is hard because I know what Paul did to her and Randy but you seem different." Daniel said as he took a deep breath. "Her and I slept together." He said and watched her jaw drop and the look in her eyes had murder written all over it. "It was only once Steph, I'm not like Randy! I swear my intentions are golden, hell I broke up with my fiance because I want her that bad." Daniel said hoping to make her see his point of view but from the look on her face she wasn't having any of it.

"Don't you _dare_ try to make yourself seem better than Randy. You're just the same low life taking advantage of a young girl who has no idea what love is. Were you going to use her too?" She spat at him and Daniel shook his head.

"If I wanted to use her I would still be engaged and have a damn title by now!" He said back through clenched teeth as he tried to keep a cap on his anger but it was no use.

"After this, you'll never have another title shot for a _very_ long time." Stephanie said slowly as she got up in Daniels personal space. "Now _get out_!" She yelled in his face before pointing towards the door behind her.

Randy held her hand in his as they drove to the hospital and he watched her gasping for air and knew if it was at all possible he would give her the air out of his very lungs.

"Ra-Ran-"She began trying to gasp out but he gently shushed her.

"Shh don't talk." He said hoping to spare her the pain she was already in. He remembered the first time he'd seen her squirming in pain and he scoffed at her because it was stitches, simple stuff, but he knew full well what it was like to have the shit kicked out of you and that made him sympathize with her and once again he found himself connecting to her. "I'll be right here, you don't have to do this alone." He said gently stroking the side of her face and she managed a quick nod at him as if that was what she was going to ask him.

"AJ I need to talk to you!" Phil said jogging up to the diva who was talking the Big E and Tamina.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She asked turning to him.

"Kaylee just got the shit beat out of her and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to return the favour to the Bella's." He said and AJs face dropped with worry.

"Oh my, is she okay?" She asked him and he shook his head. "I'll be right back." She said as a scowl took over her face and she marched to the womens locker room.

"Brie, shhh, I've got you honey." Nikki said as she held her sobbing twin.

"I can't believe he would leave me for her though! I'm going to kill her when she gets back!" Brie said trying to get her crying under control as the sorrow and anger consumed her.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on her." AJ said as she shoved the door open and glared at the two women.

"Get the fuck out of here AJ, can't you see she's going through enough!?" Nikki yelled as she stood and placed herself like a barrier in front of her sister.

"You really think you, of all people, can stop me from kicking both of your asses?" She asked with a smirk and slight laugh. "Before I do that I just want to relay a message. That feud you wanted with her, it's going to happen, because when she gets better I'm _personally_ going to teach her how to wrestle and fight and then both of us are going to go against you and show you the true meaning of physical pain." AJ said with a sadistic smile before charging at Nikki and knocking her on her ass. Brie quickly snapped too and went after the smaller diva only to receive a knee to the face, a signature of her boyfriend CM Punk. With both girls on the ground AJ turned with a satisfied smile and skipped out of the locker room.

"Randy what are you doing here?" Paul asked as a look of anger came across his face when he entered the emergency room. Randy took his eyes away from his phone screen and stood in the presence of his boss, a cool look on his face because if there was a scene both of them would be kicked out.

"Stephanie sent me." He said.

"I find that hard to believe considering she doesn't have a damn good thing to say about you." Paul said stepping up to him. "Speaking of which, I ought to punch you in the head for what I've heard you did to my niece. She's basically like a daughter to me." Paul said as he felt his anger rising and his hands balled into fists.

"She's like a daughter to you?" Randy scoffed at him. "I really doubt that because if she as you'd know that she was running around with Daniel Bryan behind everyone's back and that she caused him and her the break up."

"How the hell do you know that?" Paul asked confused.

"Phil just informed me via text message. Oh and it gets better, news travels fast around the locker room. They even _slept_ together." He said through clenched teeth and watched as he went red in the face.

"I don't know who if I want you or him dead more. You tried to sleep with her and failed but he actually did." Paul said as he gritted his teeth.

"Oddly Paul, all of this comes right back to you." Randy said as a smile touched his lips and Paul looked at him confused.

"How the fuck do you figure that?" He asked him.

"She was sent to _you_. You gave her to me and things would have been perfectly fine if you had just left her with me or just taken her and made sure you'd taken _care_ of her. I'm still willing to take responsibility for her, just say the word." Randy said in a last ditch effort.

"Not a chance in hell." Paul said drawing the words out slowly.

"Is there a Randy out here?" A nurse said and Randy turned at the sound of his name.

"Right here." He said.

"She's been asking for you." She said and Randy turned with a smirk at Paul.

"I swear Randy, if you go near her you're finished." Paul said in a threatening manner that only made his grin grow.

"I allowed you to separate us once, now that I'm getting her back, I'm not letting you do it again." He said before turning on his heel and leaving a fuming Paul to stand in the waiting room.


	23. Down but not out

**A/N Love you guys thank you for the reviews :')**

"Randy I swear if you don't get that damn straw out of my face I'm going to stick it in your eye socket!" Kaylee said as she glared at the man sitting by her bed trying to force the straw between her lips.

"The doctor said you had to drink this." He said trying to keep a calm head about himself. He'd been there with her for 2 days already, despite Paul's threats, trying to make sure she was behaving and not giving the staff a hard time.

"Do you have any idea what that tastes like? Just take one _sip_ and I'll down the entire thing." She said as she lightly crossed her arms over her chest so she wouldn't hurt her healing ribs. Nikki had managed to fracture 3 of them and break 1.

"But I don't need it, you do!" Randy protested as he tried to shove it at her again.

"I swear, I'm going to hit you." She told him shoving his hand away yet again. She had to admit it was nice having Randy around despite everything that went on but she forgot, however, how big of a pain in the ass he could be.

"Fine, if it'll make you drink it, here goes." He said taking the straw between his lips and taking some of the gross scrambled egg looking mixture in his mouth. Try as he might to keep a straight face and swallow, he ended up spitting the contents of the drink into a tissue that he quickly plucked from the box next to her bed.

"See, I told you." She said.

"Yeah well you still have to drink it now. You told me I only had to sip it, not swallow." Randy said with a charming smile as he held the cup out to her. With a glare she reluctantly took the straw between her lips and began to suck before taking the cup from his hands. Randy watched her silently, his body language keeping a cap on the conflict going on inside him. He wanted to know what the hell was going on between her and Daniel Bryan, why she slept with him and if she did, in fact, have any sort of feelings for him. It had bugged him ever since he found out and if she did have feelings for him Randy didn't know if he could handle it. That would be 2 women Daniel screwed him for.

"What's wrong, you're too quiet." Kaylee said over the straw when she noticed Randy avert his eyes to the floor and begin to grip the arm rests of the chair a little tightly.

"Nothing...just stuff." He said not turning his eyes back at her.

"Just stuff?" She said repeating the words to him. "I know you must be dying to ask me about Daniel." She said knowing full well it would be the only thing plaguing his mind that moment.

"I'm not." He snapped through clenched teeth and she watched the anger spike on his face quickly before disappearing.

"Don't bullshit me Orton, I'm not stupid so just spit it out." She said finishing off her drink and placing the cup down hard on the table to let him know he was pissing her off.

"I'm not fighting with you." He said crossing his arms.

"Well you either tell me whats wrong or I'm going to ask security to remove you. I'm not dealing with you being in a pissy mood." She said and Randy's eyes shot to hers.

"Fine. Do you like Daniel? Is that why you fucked him? Did you intentionally ruin his engagement-" He began throwing questions at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me right now? I had no intention of doing either but guess fucking what? Shit happens Randy, you of all people should know that!" She said cutting him off. "And yeah I did have feelings for him, if I didn't I wouldn't have fucked him. You don't think I feel bad that him and Brie aren't together? Sure I hate the bitch with a passion, but she actually loved him and I ruined her life without any intention of pursuing anything with Daniel." She said defending herself.

"Well that's just fucking great, hopefully you and Daniel have a nice life together." Randy said standing from his chair and Kaylee just looked at him confused.

"Do you have selective hearing where you only hear what you want?" She asked making him stop dead in his tracks.

"No I heard you loud and clear. You didn't have intentions of pursuing anything with him before but you do now." He said and she let out a frustrated huff.

"You're an idiot. I want nothing to do with Daniel. It was a one night stand, a horrible mistake and now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard spot." She said as she laid back down in her hospital bed.

"I'm sorry." He said in a softer tone as he walked back to his vacated seat.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too." She said reaching out her hand to his.

"It's funny, because Brie I could never forgive, but you." He said shaking his head unable to finish his sentence. "If I told you I loved you would it mean anything?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Randy we both fucked up but I know deep down in my heart you're the only person I can trust. No one has ever given a shit about me except you and that means everything to me." She said and he smiled warmly at her as he used his thumb to rub gentle circles on her hand.

"Trust me from here on out, no one is ever going to hurt you again. Not your uncle, not Brie, not Daniel and not even me." He said bringing her hand to his lips.

"Good, if you hurt me I'd kick your ass." She said with a smile making Randy chuckle.

**~Next RAW~**

"She shouldn't be here!" Paul yelled when Kaylee showed up with Randy. "This is why I refused to let her back in your care because you're irresponsible!" He continued going red in the face.

"Uncle Paul, I am 19, by law I am an adult capable of making my own choices meaning you can fuck off." She said with a smile as she walked past him ahead of Randy, who also grinned at his boss as he walked by following the young girl. She wasn't there for any type on confrontation, underneath her clothing she was all bandaged up, but she wanted to let certain people know that they may beat her down but they won't break her.

"Kaylee it's good to see you." Phil said with a smile when he seen her walking down the hallway with Randy in tow. AJ was standing next to him and opened her arms.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked the younger girl who embraced her.

"I'll be better once my ribs are completely healed up but other then that I can't complain." She said when they let go.

"Listen I just wanted to ask you something. How do you feel about training to become a diva and stepping into that ring for some tag team action against the Bella's?" AJ said with a smirk.

"I've never been one to pass up the opportunity to hurt people." She said giving a wink to the diva's champ. As the two women immersed themselves in plots against the Bella's Phil pulled Randy aside.

"So how are things between you two?" Phil asked as they leaned against the wall.

"We've had better times but we're working on it. There's still some issues between us due to the whole sleeping with Daniel thing but other then that it's fine." Randy said back folding his arms across his chest.

"So why is she here?" Phil asked noting the condition she was still in. If the one of he Bella's decided to go after her again she'd be done for.

"I don't actually know." Randy said looking to the small girl with furrowed brows.

"Just make sure she's okay. And keep her away form Daniel." Phil said when Kaylee turned to look at them.

"Trust me, none of those bastards are getting within 20 feet of her." Randy said in a protective tone as the two girls walked back over to the men.

"Whatchu guys talking about?" AJ asked when they reached them.

"Nothing important." Phil said with a smile as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "We'll see you two later." He finished before the two of them walked off.

"So what do we do until my match?" Randy asked smiling down at her.

"I'm starving, feed me." She said making Randy laugh as he took her by the hand and walked with her to catering. "Oh that smells good." She said basically floating towards the food as she grabbed a plate and began to fill it. It had seemed like forever since she'd had real food and she was finally cleared to eat solids.

"I heard you were here." Daniel said walking up to the teen. "How are you?" He asked as he lightly touched her face only for Randy to grab his hand in a death grip and rip it away.

"Hands off." He said and Daniel used his foot to kick Randy in the stomach, making him release his grip and double over.

"Randy!" Kaylee said alarmed when both men began going at each other. Dropping her plate to the floor she quickly went to try and pry both men apart.

"Stay out of this." Randy said pushing her out of the way when Daniel nearly hit her and taking the brunt of the blow.

"Get her Brie!" Nikki's yell seemed to come out of no where and next thing Kaylee knew something hit her in the back of the head and she went face first down onto the floor.

"You shouldn't have come back bitch!" Brie screeched in her ear as she grabbed her chin while sitting on her back and pulling upwards. Kaylee let out a scream of pain before she felt Bries hands pried apart and her weight lifted.

"Put me down!" She yelled when Randy tore her off and put her on his shoulder.

"This one belongs to you." Randy said as he shoved the snarling Bella into Daniels arms before he turned to tend to Kaylee and seen Nikki just start to run towards her. Out of sheer instinct and natural reaction he RKO'd her before he could reach her.

"Nikki!" Brie yelled in shocked worry as Daniel let her go and she ran to her twin. "You and that bitch are going to pay!" Brie yelled as her eyes turned to slits.

"Trust me, we aren't worried, but you should be after my training." Kaylee said with a sadistic grin as Randy helped her to her feet. "I may be down right now, but don't count me out yet."She said. Randy picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room to the mens locker room, which was thankfully empty.

"Lift up your shirt." Randy said as he laid her down on the bench before locking the door. He didn't want anyone walking in and making her feel uncomfortable as he checked her over. She inhaled sharply as she tried to lift her shirt over her head but had to stop due to the pain.

"I can't, you do it." She told him and slowly he lifted er shirt over her head and began to peek through the edges of the bandage that wrapped around her midsection.

"Well there doesn't seem to be any immediate bruising popping up, or any abnormalities beneath your skin but I should take you to the on scene medic to check, I mean, I'm no doctor." He said with a chuckled before his eyes went to her face. Her eyes were locked on his face and the expression she wore made him swallow nervously. "Are you okay?" He asked when she propped herself up on an elbow before grabbing the back of his head and pulling his face to hers. Their lips locked together as his hand gently rested on her waist before her lips began to trail down his neck and Randy could feel his member spring to life when her hand rubbed him hard over his jeans and he let out an involuntary moan. "Kaylee you're hurt." He said trying to stop her but her legs snaked around his waist as she pulled herself onto his lap and sat, grinding her hips against him.

"Do you know why I couldn't be with Daniel?" She asked placing her forehead to his and looking into his eyes. Randy was about to gently push her off him at the mention of Daniel but decided to let her finish instead of them both getting pissed off.

"Why?" He said trying not to let to agitation seep into his voice.

"Because he's not you." She whispered against his lips before continuing.

"Hey why's the door locked?" They heard one of the male superstars call from the door as he handle wiggled making the couple jump.

"Here lemme get that." Randy said as he watched her struggle to try to get her shirt on before taking it from her and slipping it on with ease.

"We'll finish this later." She said slipping off his lap and pecking his lips.


End file.
